Ist Liebe stärker
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Inu no Taisho überlebte seinen Kampf mit General Takemaru. Jahre später nach dem Tod von Izayoi verschwindet er eine Zeit lang spurlos. Vorher jedoch zwingt er seinen Sohn Sesshomaru den Bund mit einer Prinzessin einzugehen. Doch erst am Tag der Verbindungzeremonie erkennt er die Hinterhältigkeit seines Vaters. Doch jetzt kann er nicht mehr zurück ohne seine Ehre zu verlieren.
1. Erstens kommt es anders

Inu no Taisho überlebte seinen Kampf mit General Takemaru. Jahre später nach dem Tod von Izayoi verschwindet er eine Zeit lang spurlos. Vorher jedoch zwingt er seinen Sohn Sesshomaru den Bund mit einer Prinzessin einzugehen. Doch erst am Tag der  
Verbindungzeremonie erkennt er die Hinterhältigkeit seines Vaters. Doch jetzt kann er nicht mehr zurück ohne seine Ehre zu verlieren. Deshalb geht er zwar den Bund ein, hat aber nicht die Absicht seiner Gemahlin irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sesshomaru & OC , Inu no Taisho & Sessys Mam

Ich habe schon wieder eine neue Idee. Keine Sorge meine alten werden auch beendet. Diesmal spielt die Geschichte wieder im Mittelalter. Auf jeden Fall vor der Serie

Da ich nie in meinen Geschichten die gleichen Namen verwenden möchte, habe ich wieder welche herausgesucht. ich hoffe sie passen ;)  
Emi - gesegnete Schönheit, Schönes Bild  
Taro - Der erstgeborene Sohn  
Saira ( gesprochen Sa-ira) Rose, Blume oder die Reisende

**Ist Liebe stärker... als die Vernunft?**

1. Kapitel - Erstens kommt es anders...

Inu no Taisho stand vor den brennenden Trümmern, die früher einmal Izayois Schloss waren. Im letzten Augenblick konnte er seine zweite Gemahlin retten und zusammen mit ihrem neugeborenen Sohn, gelang es der menschlichen Prinzessin zu fliehen. Der Fürst der westlichen Länder Inu no Taisho oder Taro wie man ihn auch nannte, tötete danach den General Setsuna no Takemaru. Suchend sah er sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch die Feuerbrunst hatte bereits das gesamte Schloss erfasst. Ob er mit Tessaigas Windnarbe eine Schneise durch die Flammen schlagen konnte? Dies wollte er gerade ausprobieren, als er schwach seinen Namen hörte.  
" Emi?", fragte er deshalb ungläubig.  
" Du bist also noch am Leben. Mehr wollte ich gar nicht wissen.", kam als Antwort durch die Flammen hindurch die Stimme seiner früheren Gemahlin. Gleichzeitig war diese silberweiß haarige Hundedämonin mit dem blaulila Sichelmond auf der Stirn, die Mutter seines erstgeborenen Sohnes und Erben. Ihr Anwesenheit verwirrt ihn.  
Ihr letztes Gespräch war nicht gerade freundlich verlaufen. Deshalb vermutet Taro jetzt, dass die Youkai sichergehen wollte, dass er hier im Feuer starb oder gar selbst nachhelfen.  
Um so überraschter war der Fürst, als plötzlich eine gewaltige Energielanze durch das Feuer fuhr und einen Fluchtweg öffnete. Die Einzige die diese Technik verwendete war Emi, seine erste Gemahlin. Ihre Hilfe nahm Taro an und entfloh den Flammen.  
Draußen vor dem Schloss stand er dann eine Weile und sah zu, wie das Feuer weiter wütete. Inu no Taisho war erschöpft. Die Wunde, die er durch seinen Kampf gegen den Drachen Ryukotsusei bekam, blutete noch immer schwach und schmerzte. Dann der mangelnde Sauerstoff im brennenden Gebäude.  
Deshalb ließ er sich niedersinken, schloss die Augen um seine Selbstheilungskräfte zu aktivieren.  
Aus diesem Grund sah er auch nicht wie Emi ihn besorgt beobachtete. Sie dachte nach und ließ die Vergangenheit Revue passieren.

Ihr Bund entstand durch den Zwang ihrer Eltern. Sie beide waren stur und gestanden sich nie ihre wahren Gefühle, sondern sahen alles nur als Notwendigkeit an. Selbst Sesshomarus Zeugung geschah aus diesem Grund. Emi gewann oft den Eindruck das Inu no Taisho, mehr für sie empfand, seine Gefühle versuchte ihr zu offenbaren. Doch die Fürstin zeigte ihrem Gemahl immer nur eine abweisende Seite. Dann als sie endlich ihren Stolz überwunden hatte und ebenfalls sich ihre Gefühl einstehen konnte, war es zuspät.  
Zufällig lernte Taro, der Fürst der westlichen Länder die menschliche Prinzessin Izayoi kennen und lieben. Das führte zu Streit und Unverständnis nicht nur seitens Emi, sondern auch ihr Sohn Sesshomaru verachtete seinen Vater dafür.  
Doch dann sah die Fürstin zum ersten Mal wie glücklich Taro mit der Prinzessin war und so konnte sie diese Verbindung akzeptieren.  
Als Emi hörte, was ihr früherer Gemahl vorhatte, plante sich schwer verwundet mit einem Schloss voller Soldaten anzulegen, musste sie etwas unternehmen. Deshalb kam sie jetzt hierher und half ihrem Fürsten.

Nachdem die größten Verletzungen halbwegs geheilt waren, stand Taro wieder auf, trat zu der silberweißhaarigen Hundedämonin, küsste sie auf die Wange.  
" Danke, für deine Hilfe Emi.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.  
Die kühle Schönheit bedachte den Fürsten mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. Dann sagte sie etwas herablassend:" Glaub ja nicht das habe ich für dich getan. Du bist der Vater meines Sohnes, nur wegen ihm habe ich dich gerettet."  
Danach warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und ging.  
Lange sah Taro ihr nach. Emi würde es nie zugeben, doch sie liebte ihren ersten Gemahl immer noch auf ihre eigene Weise.

Nur wenig später begab sich Taro auf die Suche nach Izayoi und fand sie sehr zu seinem Erstaunen in Begleitung seines Sohnes. Dieser traf die Prinzessin nur zufällig aber er entschloss sich sie in das Schloss ihres Onkel zu begleiten, trotz das er die Verbindung  
zwischen ihr und seinem Vater nie guthieß.

Inu no Taisho lebte mit seiner Gemahlin und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Inuyasha lange Jahre glücklich.  
Sesshomaru behandelte die Prinzessin zwar ihrem Rang gemäß und zollte ihr gerade so den nötigen Respekt, dennoch wuchs die Verachtung zu ihrer Rasse weiterhin. Menschen waren für den Erbprinzen minderwertige und nutzlose Geschöpfe.  
Lange Jahre war deshalb der ältere Fürst ratlos und suchte einen Weg, seinen Sohn eines Besseren zu belehren. Doch erst nach dem Tod seiner menschlichen Gefährtin, auf einer seiner Reisen über das Festland fand er eine Lösung, ohne es zu diesem Zeitpunkt  
zu wissen.  
Taro weilte als Gast auf dem Schloss eines menschlichen Fürsten, als man ihm dessen Tochter vorstellte.  
Zu dem Zeitpunkt ein 12 jähriges Mädchen, würde sie sicher später zu einer schönen Frau heranreifen. Trotz ihres jungen Alters hatte sie schon vielfältige Interessen. Lange Wanderungen, die Natur. Sie liebte Pferde und erlernte den Umgang mit dem Schwert.  
Während seines Aufenthaltes verbrachte der Hundedämon viel Zeit mit ihr, trainierte mit Saira den Schwertkampf und erzählte stundenlang alte Geschichten. Der Vater deutete das Interesse des Hundefürsten jedoch falsch.

Einige Jahre später, durch einen unglücklichen Umstand geriet der menschliche Fürst in Lebensgefahr und wurde von Inu no Taisho gerettet. Um seine Dankbarkeit zu beweisen, bot er dem Hundedämon ein kostbares Geschenk an.  
Es war wohl der erste und einzige Fehler den Inu no Taisho in seinem Leben beginn, er nahm es an, ohne zu wissen, um was es sich dabei handelte.  
Nach der Rückkehr des menschlichen Fürsten in sein eigenes Reich schickte dieser das Geschenk nach Japan zu Taro.  
Zusammen mit Emi, die seit Izayois Tod wieder rangmäßig die Fürstin des westlichen Reiches war stand Inu no Taisho im Thronsaal und empfing die Abgesandten höflich. Später wurde eine Sänfte hereingetragen. Einer der Würdenträger verbeugte sich vor  
Taro:" Mein edler Fürst sendet euch diese Gabe als Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit. Er hat bemerkt wie angetan ihr bei eurem Besuch in unserem Reich gewesen seid und hofft es ist Willkommen."  
Damit half einer der Soldaten einer verschleierten Frau aus der Sänfte und führte sie bis zu dem Hundedämon.  
Dieser wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Emi. Dann antwortete er dem Würdenträger, wobei er ein Knurren unterdrückte:" Eine Sklavin. Ich verabscheue Sklaverei."

Dieser schon halb unterwürfige Mensch verbeugte sich erneut und hob abwehrend seine Hände:" Oh nein das versteht ihr falsch. Keine Sklavin sondern eine Prinzessin."  
Inu no Taisho sah ihn mit schmalen Augen an und dann ging er zu der jungen Frau. Er nahm den Schleier ab und erkannte sofort Saira. Wie es Taro vermutet hat, war sie nun mit 18 Jahren eine schöne, anmutige junge Frau geworden. Der einzige Makel war eine kleine beinahe unscheinbare Narbe über ihrer linken Augenbraue, die von einer Übung mit dem Schwert herrührte.  
Die Prinzessin verbeugte ihren Kopf jetzt etwas und erklärte:" Verzeiht edler Fürst. Mein Vater ließ mir die Wahl entweder eure Konkubine oder die Gemahlin Prinz Kukoro. Ein Leben unter Dämonen ziehe ich bei Weitem vor."

Solange die Menschen im Thronsaal weilten, zeigte der Fürst nicht seine Emotion, dennoch brodelte es in ihm. Nachdem aber nur noch Emi anwesend war, knurrte er erst einmal. Dann ging er auf und ab, um nachzudenken.  
Der menschliche Fürst hatte ihm seine Tochter Saira geschenkt. Nachdem viele menschliche Bewerber das Kind verschmähten, weil sie eher einer Kriegerin gleichkam, als einem gehorsamen Mädchen hatte keiner Interesse.  
Die weibliche Hundedämonin sah ganz bestimmt ihren früheren Gemahl noch nie so sprachlos und voller Unmut. Dieser wusste nicht, ob er verärgert, wütend oder erfreut sein sollte.  
Verärgert, weil dieser Fürst es gewagt hatte, sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut mit dem eigenen Leben aufzuwiegen. In Taros Augen waren Kinder das kostbarste Gut, was ein Vater besitzen konnte. Dass galt es zuschützen und nicht das eigene Leben. Wütend, weil der Fürst sie ihm als Konkubine oder Zweitfrau anbot. Erfreut das er diesem jungen Mädchen eine bessere Zukunft bieten konnte.  
Eine Weile beobachtete Emi den Fürsten, dann riet sie ihm erst einmal zu entspannen und später nach einer Lösung zu suchen

Es dauerte Tage bis Inu no Taisho seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte und einen klaren Kopf bekam. Dann dachte er erneut nach. Es war ihm unmöglich dieses Geschenk zurückzugeben. Damit würde er diesen Fürsten beleidigen. Anderseits lag es nicht in seiner Absicht Saira diesem Prinzen auszuliefern. Er galt als gewalttätig und war zudem äußerst hässlich, ein von vielen Narben gezeichneter ehemaliger Kämpfer.  
Wenn sich die Prinzessin hier im westlichen Schloss wohlfühlen würde, konnte sie da bleiben. Vielleicht gab es die Möglichkeit sie einigen menschlichen Fürsten vorzustellen, damit sie ihren Traumprinzen finden und sich verlieben konnte.  
Denn er hatte bald gemerkt das Saira ihren Vater wohl eine Komödie vorgespielt hatte. Die Prinzessin konnte durchaus liebenswert und gehorsam sein. Sie verstand genug von den Dingen die eine zukünftige Fürstin wissen musste. Doch seit sie Inu no Taisho  
kannte und auch einige Hundedämonen in seiner Begleitung gesehen hatte, träumte sie von einem Dämon als Gemahl. Sie bewunderte die Stärke und den Stolz. Außerdem gefiel ihr, welches Ehrgefühl einige von ihnen an den Tag legten. Deshalb war sie stehts so  
widerspenstig, was die Pläne ihres Vaters betraf. Bis dieser genug hatte und die dunkelbraunhaarige Frau mit den blauen Augen, einem Erbe ihrer Mutter, abschob.

Die Prinzessin entdeckte dann eines Tages auf einem ihrer zahlreichen Rundgängen durch das westliche Schloss ein Gemälde von Sesshomaru. Danach war es um sie geschehen. Sie verliebte sich in den silberweißhaarigen Erbprinzen ohne den Dämon zu kennen. Stundenlang stand sie vor dem Gemälde und gab sich ihren Tagträumen hin. Immer wenn sie sich mit Lord Taro unterhielt, stellte Saira viele Fragen über Sesshomaru.  
Selbst die Tatsache das der junge Dämon Menschen verachtete schien sie in ihrem Entschluss eher zu bestärken. Eines Tages gab sie eine Äußerung von sich:" Wird es nicht Zeit euren Sohn eines besseren zu belehren, ihm zu zeigen, dass wir Menschen durchaus angenehme Wesen sind."  
Diese Meinung brachte Lord Taro auf eine Idee.  
Saira war sofort Feuer und Flamme, nur Emi ging das Ganze mit kühler Überlegenheit an. Sie kannte ihren Sohn sehr gut und dieser würde davon nicht angetan sein. Nach langen Diskussionen mit Inu no Taisho stimmte sie dann zu, jedoch nicht ohne selbst eine  
Gegenleistung zu fordern.

2. Kapitel - Des Vaters Plan

Emi äußert ihren Wunsch. Wird er erfüllt oder bekommt sie mehr als sie sich erträumt


	2. Des Vaters Plan

2. Kapitel - Des Vaters Plan

Da sich Sesshomaru zwar immer noch auf Reisen befand, seine Rückkehr aber jederzeit erfolgen konnte, kamen alle Beteiligten überein, das Saira eine Zeit lang bei einem menschlichen Fürsten leben sollte. Dieser hatte eine Tochter im gleichen Alter und die beiden jungen Frauen freundeten sich sofort an.  
Dies diente auch den Vorbereitungen des Planes, an dem das ehemalige Fürstenpaar arbeitete. Saira gefiel es inzwischen bei den Menschen, sie waren alle sehr freundlich zu ihr, dennoch vermisste sie das Schloss im Westen. Gelegentlich dachte sie auch an den  
Erbprinzen. Dieser würde ihre zukünftige Verbindung sicherlich nicht gutheißen. Emi und auch Inu no Taisho versprachen ihr aber, dass sie den Unmut Sesshomarus nicht spüren würde.  
Währenddessen diskutierte Emi mit Inu no Taisho über einen Vertrag diesbezüglich. Nach einigen Wochen, pünktlich zur Rückkehr ihres Sohnes hatten sie alle Details ausgearbeitet. Nun mussten sie es nur noch schaffen Sesshomaru von der Notwendigkeit zu  
überzeugen.

Sesshomaru stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf einer Klippe und dachte nach. In den letzten Jahren reiste er viel, vor allem da er nicht ständig dieser menschlichen Prinzessin, der Mutter seines Halbbruders begegnen wollte. Zuerst verachtet er sie ja, doch allein ihre  
sanfte Art genügte um seinen Widerwillen ihr gegenüber einschlafen zulassen. Selbst Inuyasha wurde von ihm geduldet. Er hatte sogar begonnen diesen Halbdämon zu unterweisen, ihm das Kämpfen beizubringen. Zwar gefiel es ihm nicht, dass sein kleiner  
Halbbruder ihn vergötterte, doch er war recht gelehrig. Vielleicht konnte aus ihm noch ein ganz nützlicher Kämpfer werden. In Kriegszeiten kam es auf jedes Schwert an. Denn noch immer waren die Panther und auch etliche Drachen Feinde der Hunde.  
Kaum betrat der Erbprinz nach seiner Rückkehr das Schloss, teilte man ihm mit, seine Eltern würden ihn sprechen wollen.  
Vermutlich wollte sein Vater ihm wieder eine Predigt halten, wie wenig Mitgefühl er mit den Menschen hatte. In der Nähe eines Menschendorfes wurde der Prinz von Banditen angegriffen. Ohne großes Federlesen erledigte er diesen Abschaum mit seiner  
Lichtpeitsche. Darüber wusste sein Vater sicherlich bereits bescheid. Doch er sollte diesmal überrascht werden.

" Wie war die Reise mein Sohn.", begann Inu no Taisho ganz belanglos.  
Anders als sonst auf Reisen trug sein Vater blaue edle Kleidung mit goldener Stickerei. Auch hier im Schloss trug der Fürst seine silberweißen Haare zu einem Zopf hochgebunden.  
Sesshomaru hatte sich ebenfalls umgezogen. Seine Kleidung war wesentlich heller, weiß mit lilafarbenem Muster. Aufgrund einer Geste seines Vaters ließ sich der Erbprinz nieder und entgegnete höflich." Sehr aufschlussreich verehrter Vater.", fügte aber dann  
hinzu:" Doch darüber werden dich sicherlich deine Spione ausführlich unterrichtet haben."  
Diesmal musste der Fürst schmunzeln:" Sehr aufmerksam mein Sohn."  
" Das habe ich nur deiner Unterweisung zu verdanken, verehrter Vater. Doch das ist bestimmt nicht der Grund, weshalb meine verehrten Eltern mich so kurz nach meiner Rückkehr sprechen möchten."  
Die vertraute Zweisamkeit nach so vielen Jahren kam ihm verdächtig vor. Er sah beide abwechselnd an aber nichts in ihren Zügen verriet den Grund. Weder weshalb sie mit ihm sprechen wollten oder warum sie sich plötzlich scheinbar gut verstanden.  
Jetzt zum ersten Mal ergriff Emi das Wort:" Nein Sesshomaru, wir haben ein sehr ernstes Anliegen. Deine Vermählung."

Es war nur ein sehr kurzer Moment, ein zucken der Augenbrauen, was die Überraschung des Erbprinzen verriet. Ansonsten hatte er sich sehr gut unter Kontrolle." Meine Vermählung.", wiederholte er emotionslos.  
Als jemand sprach, war es Taro:" Mein Kampf gegen Ryukotsusei und mit Takemaru hat gezeigt, wie schnell jemand von uns sterben kann. Wir sind Krieger und müssen ständig Kämpfe bestreiten, deshalb halten deine Mutter und ich es für angebracht, dass du dir eine Gemahlin nimmst, um einen Erben zu zeugen."  
Danach schwieg er, damit sein Sohn sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte. Dieser dachte nach, wobei sein Blick auf einen Baum draußen im Garten ruhte.  
Die Argumente seines Vaters ergaben durchaus einen Sinn. Zwar war er eigentlich nicht an einer Gemahlin interessiert, doch einen Erben zuhaben konnte nie schaden. Wer wusste schon, welcher Feind ihn versehentlich töten würde, denn er glaubte nicht  
unbedingt an eine Niederlage. Er war sich sicher das nur wenige seine Stärke erreichten oder ihn noch übertrafen.  
Als Nächstes wollte er nun wissen:" Steht es mir frei zu wählen?"  
" Wenn du bereits dein Augenmerk auf ein Wesen gerichtet hast, wir werden gern in deinen Namen die Verhandlungen führen.", kam es von dem Fürsten.

Erneut grübelte der Prinz. Es war ihm zuwider sich sämtlichen ungebundene Youkais zu präsentieren, sie wie lästige Fliegen um sich zu haben und deren Aufmerksamkeiten ertragen zu müssen, bis er seine Wahl traf. Im Grunde genommen hatte Sesshomaru  
immer damit gerechnet, dass seine Eltern bereits eine Verbindung geplant hatten, so wie man es auch kurz nach Emis Geburt arrangierte. Das war allgemein so üblich. Weshalb sollte er es jetzt nicht seinen Eltern überlassen. Am Ende musste er sich nur mit dieser Youkai so lange paaren, bis sie ihm den Erben schenkt, danach fand er sicherlich genug willige Konkubinen um seine Bedürfnisse auszuleben. So wie er seine Eltern kannte, suchten sie eine gehorsame, ruhige Braut aus. Deshalb erklärte Sesshomaru:" Bis jetzt habe ich eine Verbindung noch nicht in Betracht gezogen aber ich stimme der Notwendigkeit zu. Sicherlich ist die Auswahl groß genug."  
Der Fürst nickte kurz und berichtete:" Wie du weißt gibt es genug willige weibliche Wesen. Jeder Fürst würde sich eine Verbindung mit unseren Ländereien durch einen Bund wünschen, nicht nur unter Dämonen. Selbst ich bekomme seit dem Tod von Izayoi  
wieder etliche Angebote. Es sind einige darunter die deine Mutter und ich durchaus für geeignet halten."  
" Ihr werdet sicherlich eine vorteilhafte Verbindung aussuchen. Sobald eure Entscheidung gefallen ist, werdet ihr mich doch über einen Termin in Kenntnis setzten?"  
" Wenn du uns die Entscheidung überlässt...", gab Taro seinem Sohn eine letzte Chance.

Der Prinz bestätigte noch einmal:" Das werde ich. Dennoch stelle ich eine Bedingung. Wenn ich schon das Lager mit meiner zukünftigen Gemahlin teile, sollte sie nicht abstoßend sein."  
Jetzt mischte sich Emi ein:" Keine Sorge. Sie wird deinen Geschmack treffen, nicht nur vom Aussehen, sondern auch im Charakter. Zusätzlich trage ich dafür Sorge, dass deine zukünftige Gemahlin den Aufgaben einer Fürstin gewachsen ist."  
Unter diesen Voraussetzungen stimmte Sesshomaru zu. Sein Vater hatte dann noch ein Anliegen. " Damit beide Seiten nicht benachteiligt werden, haben wir einen Vertrag aufgesetzt."  
Er legte die Pergamente seinem Erstgeborenen vor. Dieser blätterte sie kurz durch ohne jedoch ein Wort zu lesen. Dann ergriff er die Schreibfeder.

" Willst du ihn nicht lesen?", fragte Emi ihren Sohn.  
Dieser setzte seine Unterschrift unter das Pergament und sagte dabei:" Das ist doch alles nur formell."  
An der Tür wurde der Prinz noch einmal aufgehalten:" Sesshomaru, diese Banditen verdienten kein Mitleid. Diesmal hast du richtig gehandelt. Kindermörder und Frauenschänder hätte ich ebenso ausgelöscht."  
Der jüngere Youkai sah seinen Vater eine Weile an. Deutlich hörte er die versteckte Botschaft darin. Nicht die Täter, sondern die Opfer sollte er bemitleiden. Jetzt war er sich nicht sicher, ob sein Vater eine Entgegnung erwartete. Doch diesmal schwieg er  
sondern nickte nur.  
Kurz danach verließ Sesshomaru den Arbeitsraum seines Vaters, wobei er seine Kopie mitnahm.  
Sein Vater sah ihm lange nach:" Ich hätte mehr Widerstand erwartet."

Mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis begann Emi etwas später:" Es verwundert mich ebenso. Ich hoffe er liest die Papiere noch."  
Inu no Taisho meinte dazu:" Das wird er sicherlich. Sesshomaru ist niemand der sich blind auf so etwas einlässt."  
Vielleicht hatte Taro recht, dennoch wollte das ungute Gefühl der Fürstin nicht weichen.  
" Unser Sohn hat unterschrieben, wenn ich nun deinen Wunsch erfahren darf.", fragte der Fürst und riss die Youkai aus den Gedanken.  
Deshalb stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster:" Meine Bedingung zu akzeptieren dürfte dir nicht schwerfallen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, seit du dich von mir abgewendet hast und mit Izayoi den Bund eingingst, vermisse ich nachts ein Wesen. Starke Arme, die mich im Schlaf halten oder zärtlich liebkosen."  
So riet Inu no Taisho der Fürstin: " Dann such dir einen Liebhaber..."  
Die silberweißhaarige Youkai fuhr herum und sah ihren früheren Gemahl an. " Das tue ich doch gerade.", entfuhr es ihr.  
" Oder einen neuen Gemahl.", fügte der Herr der Hunde hinzu. Das wollte er noch sagen, bevor die Dämonin ihn unterbrach. " Du bist frei und musst mich nicht um Erlaubnis bitten."  
" Das ist nur nicht so einfach. Bis jetzt habe ich niemanden gefunden der mir zusagt oder meinem Stand entspricht. Unter dem kommt keine Verbindung infrage." erklärte die Fürstin gleich darauf. Schließlich gab es nur einen Herrn der Hunde der ihr in diesem Sinn ebenbürtig war.  
Diesen Umstand zog Inu no Taisho bei seinen nächsten Worten in Betracht. So gab er Emi einen dezenten Hinweis. " Wer sagt, dass du dir unter deinem Stand einen Liebhaber suchen sollst."  
Emi seufzte. Sie blieb am Fenster stehen, genoss weiterhin die Aussicht auf den Garten. " Niemand.", gab sie leise von sich. Dann wandte sie ihren Kopf und erläuterte:" Für mich kommt nur ein Wesen in Betracht."

Diesmal musterte Taro die Youkai lange. In die Stille hinein sprach Emi weiter:" Ich bitte dich nur gelegentlich mein Lager aufzusuchen und mir deine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken."  
Emi brauchte nicht genauer zu werden. Taro wusste genau, was sie damit meinte. Im Grunde war er nicht abgeneigt, doch gelegentlich lag nicht in seinem Sinn. Deshalb fragte er jetzt: " Wenn du noch an mir interessiert bist, weshalb hast du mich dann vor Jahren in die Arme dieses Menschen getrieben."  
Taro bereute seine Zeit mit Izayoi nicht. Er traf die Prinzessin zufällig und verliebte sich. Er fand bei ihr was ihm Emi immer verwehrt hat. Zuneigung und Geborgenheit. Nur einmal wollte er es auskosten, deshalb entschied er sich für den Bund mit Izayoi. Das Schönste was sie ihm hinterlassen konnte war sein Sohn Inuyasha. Ebenso dankbar war der Fürst Emi für seinen Erstgeborenen Sesshomaru.  
" Der Mensch war deine Wahl.", gab Emi jetzt zurück. Taro sollte ihr ja nicht die Schuld daran geben.  
Der Fürst wollte deshalb jetzt wissen:" Wenn ich dir nicht gleichgültig bin, weshalb hast du dann nie ein Wort verlauten lassen."  
" Das wollte ich. An dem Tag als du mir von Izayoi berichtet hast."

Taro erinnerte sich. Sie beide trafen sich im Garten, weil sie miteinander sprechen wollten. Emi bat ihn, dann zuerst seine Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Ihr abwesender Blick und die Traurigkeit in den goldenen Augen danach ergaben nun einen Sinn. Deshalb  
stand er nun auf und trat hinter seine ehemalige Gemahlin.  
Sofort legte er seinen linken Arm um Emis Bauch, während er die rechte Klaue hob und zaghaft über ihre Kehle streifte bis in den Nacken. Hier ließ er seine Finger ruhen und fuhr mit dem Daumen in kreisrunden Bewegungen darüber.  
Die Youkai senkte ihren Kopf etwas. So wurde sie noch nie berührt von ihrem Gefährten. Dann beugte er sich näher und flüsterte in ihr Ohr:" Weisst du, ich bin nicht abgeneigt. Doch ich habe eine viel bessere Idee. Du bist Inuyasha eine Mutter und bekommst seinen Vater dazu."  
Diesmal drehte sich Emi um und schaute ihm in die goldenen Augen. Sie wollte eine Betätigung für seine Worte finden." Du meinst das ernst."  
" Ja Emi. An Konkubinen habe ich kein Interesse und eine neue Gemahlin brauche ich nicht, wenn ich dich haben kann. Nicht gelegentlich, jede Nacht, wenn es dein Wunsch ist."  
" Ich bin dein.", flüstere sie darauf.  
Damit hob Taro seine Hand und legte sie an Emis Wange. Sein Daumen lag unter dem Kinn. Mit sanftem Druck hob er das Gesicht der Youkai, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste die Lippen.  
Unwillkürlich neigte sie sich näher. Beide erfasste ein neuartiges Verlangen. Eine Leidenschaft, heftiger als jemals zuvor ergriff von beiden Besitz. Voller Hingabe küssten sie sich.  
Plötzlich unterbrach Taro sein Tun. Im letzten Moment, bevor seine Instinkte die Oberhand gewannen und er den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung einbüßte, stellte er etwas fest: " Du bist läufig. Es könnte also Folgen haben."  
" Der Zeitpunkt wäre perfekt um ein Kind zu empfangen.", gab Emi zu. Nach seinem merkwürdigen Blick fügte sie hinzu:" Diesen Umstand hatte ich völlig außer Acht gelassen. Entschuldige bitte.", damit wollte sie sich aus den Armen ihres Fürsten lösen. Doch Inu no Taisho hielt sie fest. Seine nächste Frage erwartete sie nicht:" Hättest du etwas gegen ein weiteres Kind?"  
" Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wünschte ich mir immer eine Tochter. Es würde mich nicht stören.", erklärte sie.  
" Was wäre besser unseren erneuten Bund mit einem Kind zu besiegeln. Meine Söhne freuen sich sicherlich ebenso darüber."  
" Ist das dein ernst?", diesmal war deutlich Überraschung heraus zuhören.  
" Noch nie habe ich etwas mehr gewollt als in diesem Moment dich. Eine Tochter wäre eine Bereicherung, meinst du nicht."

Emi zögerte. Sie sehnte sich schon so lange Taros Hände wieder auf ihrem Körper zu spüren, sich ihm hinzugeben. Doch konnte sie den Preis zahlen. Wollte sie wirklich noch länger warten oder ließ sie zu das er sie schwängerte.  
Aufgrund ihrer Unsicherheit sah er sich zu seinen nächsten Worten gezwungen. " Das ist meine letzte Warnung, Emi. Wenn dann möchte ich alles von dir und deshalb werde mich auch jetzt nicht zurückhalten. Falls es dir zu früh ist, dann geh bitte."  
Sie schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf. " Ohne Kompromisse mit allen Konsequenzen." hörte Inu no Taisho sie sagen.  
Die Youkai wusste, wenn sie jetzt nicht die Chance ergreifen würde, die Taro ihr bot, bestand die Gefahr ihn erneut zu verlieren.  
Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und legte ihre Arme um den Nacken des Hundedämons:" Das Risiko gehe ich nicht noch einmal ein. Wer weiß schon, ob du morgen nicht einen anderen Menschen triffst, der dich verzaubert."  
Diesmal lachte der Fürst leise. Bevor er Emi küssen konnte murmelte sie:" Dann gebe dir gefälligst Mühe, eine Tochter hörst du."

Langsam ließ Taro seine Rechte an ihrem Körper hinabgleiten. Er strich über Emis Bauch und dann hinauf zu ihren Brüsten, die sich deutlich unter ihrem Gewand abzeichneten. Mehrmals strich er über die Knospen, die trotz der Schicht Stoff auf die Berührung reagierten und hart wurden.  
Emi fand kaum Worte, denn seine Berührungen löste ein kribbeln in ihrem Körper aus. Noch nie empfand sie Taros Berührungen so intensiv, eine Flamme des Begehrens wurde in ihr geweckt. In diesem Augenblick wurde der Fürstin bewusst, wie sehr sie ihren früheren Gemahl geliebt hatte, eigentlich immer noch liebte. Oder lag es daran, dass sie sich gerade selbst neu entdeckten. Sie war erstaunt welche Macht Inu no Taisho über ihren Körper und ihre Gefühle haben konnte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und gab sich ganz seinen sanften Berührungen hin.  
Er drehte sie um, sodass sie nun mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust ruhte  
Inu no Taisho strich zärtlich über Emis leicht gebeugten Hals und streifte die Haare seiner Fürstin beiseite. Dann küste er ihren Nacken, leckte mit der Zunge hinauf bis zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte:" Du bist immer noch sehr schön."  
Mit einmal verharrte der Fürst. Nachdem er kurz mit seinen Zähnen über ihr Genick geraffelt hatte, öffnete er den Mund weiter und biss sanft in ihren Nacken. Heiß durchfuhr es Emi vor Erregung, da er im gleichen Augenblick mit sanften Küssen weiter machte.  
Nur wenig später spürte sie eine Klaue wieder auf ihrer Haut. Er fuhr ihren Nacken entlang bis vor zu ihrer Kehle. Von dort glitt er langsam tiefer und begann sie auszukleiden.  
Bald stand sie nackt vor ihm. Seine Linke wanderte über ihre Hüfte, die Brüste oder streichelte ihren Bauch. Dann ließ der Fürst zu das sie sich zu ihm wandte, nur um ihre Lippen in einem Kuss einzufangen.

Seine Rechte streifte er nun über die Innenseite von Emis Schenkel abwechseln auf und ab. Immer wieder berührte er ihre intime Mitte und drang sanft mit einem Finger in sie ein. Wenn ihr ehemaliger Gemahl sie nicht mit seinem linken Arm am Bauch gehalten hätte, wäre sie schon längst zitternd zusammengebrochen. Fast automatisch drückte sie sich den tastenden Fingern entgegen, während sie Seufzer der Lust ausstieß.

Nur kurz ließ Taro seine Geliebte los. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich selbst ausgekleidet und danach hob er seine Fürstin auf den Tisch Jetzt benutzte er jedoch beide Hände um Emis Körper weiter zu erregen. Immer wieder überfluteten die Dämonin leichte Schauer. Seine Berührungen lösten ein Strudel der Verzückung bei ihr aus. Als Taro dann langsam in sie eindrang, wurde das Empfinden noch gesteigert. Da sie ihn so bereitwillig aufnahm, entfernte er sich wieder, was ihr einen Laut der Enttäuschung entlockte.  
Gleich darauf wiederholte er seinen Stoß, diesmal kräftiger. Kurz schrie sie erschrocken auf. Jedoch nicht vor Schmerzen, sondern weil dieses Gefühl sie überwältige.  
Emi schlang ihre Beine um Inu no Taishos Körper, hob ihm ihre Hüften entgegen um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren.  
Dann begann sich der Fürst in ihr zu bewegen in einem unaufhaltsamen Rhythmus. Die Youkai passte sich seinen Stößen an, während sich alles in ihr nach Erlösung sehnte.  
Beide Wesen bestanden nur noch aus sinnlichen Empfindungen, wurden überrollt von der Ekstase und hochgetragen auf den Gipfel der Lust. Gemeinsam erreichten sie den Höhepunkt. Nach einem letzten Stoß warf Taro seinen Kopf in den Nacken und verströmte sich bebend in den Tiefen von Emis Schoß.  
Nach Atem ringend hielt er seine Geliebte weiter im Arm. Diese Vereinigung war wesentlich leidenschaftlicher als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie beide hatten sich heute hemmungslos in völliger Hingabe geliebt. Diesmal nicht nur körperlich, sondern sie öffneten sich vollkommen, schenkten einander endloses Vertrauen. Das war eine gute Voraussetzung für eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

" Gütiger Himmel, das hättest du früher tun sollen.", waren die ersten Worte zu denen Emi fähig war. " Dann hätte ich dich nie aus meinen Armen fortgelassen."  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah diesen Blick des Fürsten. Diesen zufriedenen Ausdruck, das zärtliche Schimmern in den goldenen Tiefen und gleichzeitig das erneute aufflackern von Begehren. Jetzt antwortete Taro:" Glaube mir, wenn wir früher solche Nächte geteilt hätten, wäre ich bestimmt nicht gegangen."  
" Und jetzt?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Im Moment war sie nicht sicher, ob sie das alles träumte. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie Taro wieder verlieren.  
Mit einem Lächeln stellte er Emi auf die Beine, und während er nach seiner Kleidung griff, erklärte er sein Vorhaben:" Und jetzt gehen wir in unser Schlafgemach und wiederholen das Ganze. Wir müssen doch sicher sein das du tatsächlich ein Kind empfängst."  
Kaum war die Youkai angezogen hob Taro seine Geliebte auf die Arme.  
Zärtlich küsste sie den Fürsten. Danach flüsterte sie in sein Ohr:" Heute, morgen, jede Nacht, solange du mir deine Aufmerksamkeit schenkst."  
Allein die Aussicht gefiel dem Fürsten.

3. Kapitel - Die Vermählung

Titel verrät es ja schon. ;)  
Bis Sesshomaru aber seinen Fehler erkennt ist es schon zu spät oder gibt es doch noch ein Schlupfloch für ihn...


	3. Die Vermählung

3. Kapitel - Die Vermählung

Sesshomaru bekam seine Eltern drei Tage nicht zu Gesicht. Immer wenn er nachfragte, gab es die gleiche Antwort. Emi sei indisponiert und Lord Taro unterwegs.  
Dem Erbprinzen kam es zwar verdächtig vor, doch im Endeffekt waren seine Eltern ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Da der General des Reiches keine Einwände erhob, begab sich Sesshomaru zu dem Schmied Totosai, um sich ein Schwert zu bestellen.  
Das Interesse des Youkais galt immer noch Tessaiga, doch das wollte sein Vater nicht abgeben. Schon oft fragte sich Sesshomaru weshalb sein Vater drei Schwerter benötigte. Einige Jahre zuvor wagte der Erbprinz ihn diesbezüglich zufragen. Nachdenklich  
blickte der Fürst ihn an und erwiderte damals:" Du bist zu jung und noch nicht eines der Schwerter würdig."  
Sesshomaru dachte lange über die Aussage nach, sie ergab für ihn keinen Sinn. Ebenso über das Gespräch in den Dünen nach Taros Kampf mit Ryukotsusei. Sein Vater stellte ihm damals zwei Fragen. Weshalb es ihm nach immer größeren Kräften verlangte  
und ob er jemanden beschützen wollte.  
Die Antwort damals war einfach, weil er der mächtigste Youkai werden wollte, seinen Vater eines Tages übertreffen. Als Lord der westlichen Länder musste er stark sein, sein Reich regieren können, gegen Feinde bestehen. Aber jemanden beschützen? Etwa einen Menschen. Weshalb auch. Die einzigen Menschen, mit denen er Kontakt hatte, waren Wegelagerer, Banditen oder Soldaten. Einfach Abschaum, die kaum jemand vermissen würde.  
Inzwischen wurde Sesshomaru noch etwas bewusst, nämlich das sein Vater mit seiner Antwort in den Dünen unzufrieden war.  
Als aber bei einem Ausflug in die nähere Umgebung Inuyasha in Lebensgefahr geriet und dessen dämonische Hälfte von ihm Besitz ergriff, konnte selbst Inu no Taisho kaum noch zu dem Hanyou durchdringen. Erst als der Kleine den Griff von Tessaiga berührte,  
normalisierte er sich wieder.  
Danach verbrachte Lord Taro viel Zeit in der Bibliothek, unterhielt sich mit dem Floh Myouga und suchte sogar Totosai auf. Danach fasste der Fürst einen Entschluss, der dem älteren Bruder gar nicht gefiel. Der Prinz sah die Notwendigkeit ein, obwohl sich seine Zustimmung in Grenzen hielt.  
Jetzt, wo er jedoch wusste, dass Taro das Schwert Tessaiga an Inuyasha weiterreichen würde, sobald der Hanyou es führen konnte, musste der Erbprinz Voraussicht walten lassen. Bis jetzt war er noch das Vorbild des Hanyous.  
Doch wer wusste schon ob aus der jetzigen Bruderliebe, die der Jüngere ihm entgegenbrachte, nicht eines Tages Hass wird. In diesem Fall ergriff Sesshomaru jetzt Maßnahmen, gab bei dem alten Schmied ein Schwert in Auftrag, dass Tessaiga ebenbürtig oder stärker sein würde. Diese Waffe war auf seinen zukünftigen Reisen sicherlich auch ganz nützlich. Trotz seiner baldigen Vermählung würde er seine Pläne nicht ändern, sondern nur verschieben. Es gab noch viele Orte, die er aufsuchen wollte. Besonders das Festland. Dort gab es eine Menge starker Dämonen, mit denen er sich messen wollte. Jeder erfolgreiche Kampf gab ihm neue Stärke und damit mehr Macht. Mit einer Gemahlin und einem Erben sicherte er auch gleichzeitig die Zukunft des westlichen Reiches.

Bei seiner Rückkehr von Totosai empfing Taro seinen Sohn in der großen Halle. Wie auch beim letzten Mal saß Emi an der Seite ihres früheren Gemahls.  
" Sesshomaru du wolltest über einen Termin informiert werden, wir dachten an den nächsten Vollmond.", erklärte der Fürst.  
Emi sagte sehr leise so das nur Taro und ihr Sohn es hörten:" Wenn es dir recht ist, Sesshomaru."  
" Dann habt ihr eine Entscheidung getroffen? Eine passende Gemahlin gefunden.", wollte der jüngere Hundedämon wissen.  
Taro wechselte kurz einen Blick mit der silberweißhaarigen Dämonin an seiner Seite. Danach berichtete er:" Das haben wir. Diese Prinzessin ist, wenn man den Worten deiner Mutter glauben kann, schön zu nennen. Wie du dich ausdrücktest ansehnlich.  
Außerdem ist sie im Schwertkampf bewandert und kann im Notfall eure Welpen beschützen. Eigentlich eine perfekte Gemahlin."  
" Mehr verlange ich auch nicht.", erwiderte der Erbprinz. " Gibt es noch weitere Details, die ich wissen sollte?"  
Taro wechselte erneut einen Blick mit der Fürstin, bevor er fortfuhr:" Ihr Name ist Saira und sie ist dem Bund nicht abgeneigt. Sie hatte bereits das vergnügen dein Porträt zu bewundern und fand großen Gefallen an dir."

Als Sesshomaru seinen Kopf wandte, wussten seine Eltern das zum ersten Mal dessen Neugierde geweckt wurde.  
Tatsächlich dachte der Erbprinz gerade nach. Wenn seine zukünftige Gemahlin diese ganze Sache erfreut anging, dann gab sie sich ihm sicherlich auch freiwillig hin. Ihr gemeinsames Kind konnte er getrost in ihrer Obhut belassen. Wenn sie bereits dem Vater zugetan war, würde sie einen Nachkommen sicher ebenso schätzen. So hatte das Ganze wenigsten etwas Gutes.

Lord Taro verstand aber das Zögern seines Sohnes falsch. So bot er ihm an:" Wenn dir es noch zu früh ist den Bund einzugehen, dann solltest du es uns sagen. Wir würden deine Vermählung begrüßen, doch die endgültige Entscheidung überlassen wir dir."  
Sesshomaru überlegte eine Weile sorgfältig. Sein Vater gab ihm gerade die Chance noch zurückzutreten. Doch aufgrund seiner Pläne tat er es nicht. Deshalb lautete seine Antwort:" Den Bund werde ich mit der Prinzessin eurer Wahl eingehen. Es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht, sie vor den versammelten Gästen zu beschämen, indem ich sie zurückweise. Saira wird meine Gefährtin werden."  
Inu no Taisho schnappte kurz nach Luft. Zum Glück bekam es nur Emi mit.  
Nur wenig später verabschiedete sich Sesshomaru und verließ den Raum. In einem der Gänge traf er den Haushofmeister und fragte ihn welche Youkais in den letzten Wochen zu Besuch im westlichen Schloss weilten. Der Hasendämon dachte kurz nach und erklärte das nur der Herrscher des südlichen Reiches, ein älterer Fuchsdämon mit seiner Gemahlin zu Gast war.  
Erst als Sesshomaru gegangen war fiel dem Youkai noch die menschliche Prinzessin ein aber der Prinz hatte nur nach Youkais gefragt, deshalb nahm der Haushofmeister diesen Umstand nicht so wichtig.  
Sesshomaru indessen grübelte noch eine Weile über die Aussage nach. Der Herr des Südens zeugte bisher nur Söhne, keine Tochter in dem entsprechenden Alter. Wenn diese Youkai aber sein Bild kannte, musste sie doch erst neulich zu Gast gewesen sein.  
Das Bild selbst von dem sein Vater sprach hing noch nicht lange an diesem Ort, seit etwa einem halben Jahr. Es fiel ihm jedoch niemand ein der infrage kommen könnte. Bis Vollmond dauerte es nicht mehr lange, dann würde das Rätsel sicherlich gelöst.

Inu no Taisho verließ mit Emi den Saal und zog sich in seinen Arbeitsraum zurück. Hier setzte er sich nieder und stützte den Kopf in die Klauenhand. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte sich der Fürst beherrscht. Erst jetzt allein mit seiner Geliebten zeigte er Emotionen.  
Sein Ausdruck zeigte deutliche Anzeichen von Verzweiflung.  
" Ich fürchte ich stecke in ernsten Schwierigkeiten.", murmelte Taro plötzlich.  
Etwas verwirrt wollte Emi wissen:" Weshalb? Unser Sohn ist doch noch immer einverstanden."  
" Ich dachte Emi das du intelligenter bist oder hast du nur noch Augen für mich. Das ehrt mich.", begann der Fürst mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. Seit er und Emi wieder das Lager miteinander teilten sahen sie sich beide mit anderen Augen. Diesmal gab es nur Liebe keinen Zwang in ihrem Verhältnis. Deshalb nahmen sie sich vor, ebenso bei Vollmond den Bund einzugehen.  
Die Hundedämonin teilte ihrem zukünftigen Gemahl mit:" Du willst darauf hinaus, das Sesshomaru vor Zeugen äußerte, den Bund auf jeden Fall einzugehen. Unser Sohn wird jetzt nicht mehr zurückstecken. Zum Glück haben wir noch einen Ausweg für ihn."  
" Genau das meinte ich. Das Problem ist nur, er hat den Vertrag immer noch nicht gelesen. Wenn er es nicht bald tut, sollte ich mir besser einen Fluchtplan überlegen. Mit der ganzen Sache und seiner Äußerung habe ich ihn in eine fast ausweglose Situation gebracht. Das wird er mir nie verzeihen. "  
Emi bedachte Taro mit einem abschätzigen Blick. Es klang fast so als fürchtete sich der Fürst vor seinen Sohn. Doch dann schlussfolgerte sie, dass Taro einen Kampf mit Sesshomaru vermeiden wollte, schon allein wegen Saira.  
" Die Höhlen unter dem Schloss,", schlug die Dämonin dann vor." Dort sucht er dich garantiert nicht. Außerdem könnten wir uns trotzdem noch sehen."  
Taro sah Emi direkt an und dann schaute er auf ihren Bauch. Noch war es nicht sicher dennoch glaubten sie beide das die Fürstin ein Kind empfangen hatte.  
Jetzt nahm er deshalb Emi in die Arme, streichelte ihr über den Rücken und versprach:" Die Höhlen sind eine gute Idee. Keine Sorge ich bleibe in der Nähe, schon allein deinetwegen und unserem Kind. Du musst die Geburt nicht allein durchstehen."  
Danach küssten sie sich und das eine ergab das andere. Irgendwann nach endlosen Zärtlichkeiten murmelte Taro der Dämonin ins Ohr:" Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal so großen gefallen an dem Tisch finde. Neuerdings beschert er mir unglaubliche Momente."  
Emi lachte leise und stimmte zu:" Dann sollten wir ihn pfleglich behandeln, damit wir noch etliche genussvolle Erlebnisse hier haben."  
Sobald Emi ihn verlassen hatte, begann Inu no Taisho über einige Sachen nachzudenken. Das Wichtigste betraf Sesshomaru. Der Fürst kannte seinen Sohn nur zugut und ahnte schon, wie er sich nach der Vermählung verhalten würde.  
Um dem vorzubeugen, traf er einen Entschluss. Vielleicht fand er damit eine Möglichkeit, dass Vertrauen und die Vergebung seines Sohnes, wieder zu bekommen. Er gab ihm einfach das was Sesshomaru am meisten begehrte, nicht die Schwerter, sondern etwas viel Wertvolleres.

Nur wenige Tage später traf auch Saira mit ihrer derzeitigen Ersatzfamilie ein.  
Eines Abends konnte die Prinzessin nicht schlafen und wandelte durch die Gänge. Heimlich betrachtete sie noch einmal das Bildnis. Auf dem Rückweg zu dem ihr zugeteilten Gemach kam ihr der Erbprinz entgegen. Den Youkai in natura zu sehen überwältigte sie fast vor Freude. Dessen attraktives Aussehen übertraf noch das Porträt. Dieses Bild konnte dem echten Sesshomaru nicht gerecht werden. Dieser elegante majestätische Gang, die stolze Haltung. Selbst die emotionslosen Gesichtszüge taten seinem guten Aussehen keinen Abbruch. Von so einem Wesen träumten sicherlich viele Youkais oder Menschenmädchen.  
Dann ging der Hundedämon nah an der Prinzessin vorbei. Sie errötete leicht, spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch und das Herz schlug schneller. Beinahe verlor Saira sich in Wunschträumen, riss sich aber im letzten Augenblick zusammen und neigte höflich den Kopf.  
Sesshomaru hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, sodass er diese Reaktion nicht richtig mitbekam. Nur kurz blieb er irritiert stehen, widmete dieser Frau aber keinen zweiten Blick, sondern ging gleich darauf weiter.  
' Menschen.', dachte Sesshomaru nur abschätzig.

Dann rückte der Tag vor Vollmond heran. Das ganze Schloss fieberte in freudiger Erwartung. Immerhin gab es bei Dämonen nur wenige Vermählungen. Deshalb war so ein Ereignis immer eine große Sensation.  
Selbst Sesshomaru spürte in sich eine leichte Anspannung. Immerhin stand er bald dem Wesen gegenüber, mit dem er in Zukunft sein Leben und das Lager teilen sollte, zumindest bis zur Geburt seines Erben.  
Dann öffnete sich die große Saaltür und der General seines Vaters führte die Braut herein. Sie war vollkommen verschleiert. Sie trug keinen Kimono, sondern den Sitten ihres Volkes entsprechend lange bis auf den Boden reichende Gewänder. Dennoch konnte man einen anmutigen Gang erahnen.  
Neben dem Erbprinzen blieb der General stehen, verbeugte sich kurz und ging dann zur Seite.  
Sesshomaru dem es bis zu dem Zeitpunkt völlig gleichgültig schien, welche Braut seine Eltern wählten, ruckte mit dem Kopf herum. War es im ersten Augenblick schon verwunderlich, das er das Gesicht der Prinzessin nicht sehen durfte, so war der Geruch eine echte Überraschung. Das meinte sein Vater doch nicht ernst.  
Beinahe hätte er auf geknurrt. Dennoch beherrschte sich der Youkai und warf nur einen Blick zu seiner Mutter. Erst in diesem Augenblick stellte er fest das sein Vater mit Abwesenheit glänzte.  
Deshalb fragte er die ältere silberweiß haarige Dämonin:" Ist mein verehrter Vater unhöflich oder gibt es zwingende Gründe nicht hier zu sein."  
Emi antwortete:" Du kennst ihn doch. Sobald Probleme an den Grenzen mit Drachen auftauchen, kann er nicht anders und sorgt für Frieden.", dabei versuchte sie ihre Stimme neutral zuhalten, als ob es ihr gleichgültig war.  
Probleme mit Drachen? Davon hörte er nichts. Wohl eher ein Problem mit seinem Sohn. Doch das sprach der Hundedämon nicht aus.

Deshalb musterte er jetzt diesen verschleierten Menschen neben sich. Noch hatte die Zeremonie nicht angefangen. Was sollte er tun. Sein Vater konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass er den Bund mit einem Menschen einging.  
Der Zeremonienmeister sah den Erbprinzen an und räusperte sich dann:" Verzeiht Herr aber im Vertrag steht, dass ihr eure zukünftige Gemahlin vor der Vermählung den Schleier abnehmen dürft, um ihr Gesicht zu betrachten."  
' Im Vertrag', durchfuhr es Sesshomaru. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm sein Versäumnis bewusst. Dieses Schreiben lag unbeachtet in seinen Gemächern. Er fragte sich gerade, was noch so alles dadrin stand. Jetzt war es zu spät.  
Dennoch hob er seine Hand und entfernte den zarten Stoff vom Gesicht der unbekannten Frau. Auf den Anblick war er nicht vorbereitet. Seine zukünftige Gemahlin hatte braune lockige Haare, die bis zur Hüfte reichten. Ihre blauen Augen faszinierten den Prinzen sofort. Dann entdeckte er die kleine Narbe, hob seinen Finger und strich sanft darüber." Woher stammt sie?"  
Saira erschauerte. Diese einfache Berührung ging ihr unter die Haut. Schnell erklärte sie:" Eine Unachtsamkeit beim Schwerttraining mit dem edlen Lord Taro. Anstatt mich in Tagträumen zu verlieren, hätte ich den Schlag abwehren sollen."  
" In einem echten Kampf hätte es deinen Tod bedeuten können.", gab Sesshomaru zurück. Es lag keine Sorge darin eher Tadel.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte dem Menschenmädchen über das Gesicht:" Damals war ich ein 12 jähriges Mädchen voller dummer Träume. Ich trage die Narbe mit stolz, sie erinnert mich daran niemals meine Achtsamkeit zu vergessen. Außerdem hat euer Vater vielmehr darunter gelitten."  
Sesshomaru bedachte die Prinzessin zum Schluss mit einem undefinierbaren Blick bevor er sich zu dem Youkai wandte, der die Verbindungszeremonie durchführte.  
Weder dieser Youkai noch die Anwesenden schienen eine Ahnung zu haben, dass sich der Erbprinz mit einer menschlichen Prinzessin vermählen wollte. Nachdem er Sairas Schleier abnahm, hörte er nur zu deutlich das Gemurmel der Gäste und Schlossbewohner. Vermutlich gab es nur einen Schuldigen, sein Vater. Immerhin arrangierte der Fürst alles. Wenn Sesshomaru aber seine Mutter heimlich beobachtete, war die ältere Youkai auch etwas nervös. Hatte Emi ein schlechtes Gewissen, war sie in alles eingeweiht? Vermutlich.

Dann dachte Sesshomaru wieder an Saira. Die Prinzessin sah tatsächlich ganz ansehnlich aus. Die Narbe verunzierte sie nicht. Außerdem ging sie den Bund freiwillig ein. Weshalb hatte er nicht schon vor einigen Tagen Verdacht geschöpft. Saira befand sich im Gefolge dieses menschlichen Fürsten, der mit seiner Familie einige Tage hier im Schloss zu Besuch weilte und den man jetzt unter den Anwesenden fand.  
Dennoch sahen sie sich heute nicht zum ersten Mal. In einem Gang begegnete der Prinz ihr kurz. Als Saira an ihm vorüberging schenkte sie ihn das gleiche Lächeln wie auch jetzt. Diese blauen Augen strahlten dabei. Den Geruch nach Blumen fand er ebenso angenehm. Wenn sie nur kein Mensch wäre.  
Als Konkubine hätte er sie vielleicht geschätzt aber als seine Gemahlin und Mutter seines Erbens. Niemals. Hanyous waren schwache Geschöpfe, nicht einmal davor gefeit den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn das Dämonenblut überhandnimmt.  
Was bezweckte sein Vater mit dem Ganzen. Dessen Handeln konnte der Prinz nicht nachvollziehen. Wenn Saira eine Youkai wäre, würde ihn der Umstand glücklich machen, doch ein Mensch? Ein weiteres Problem war seine Äußerung seinem Vater gegenüber. Sie fand vor Zeugen statt, deshalb gab es kein zurück für ihn, ansonsten büßte Sesshomaru an Glaubwürdigkeit ein. Gerade als er sich mit seinem Schicksal abfinden wollte, kam dem Prinzen etwas in den Sinn. Einen Vorteil hatten Menschen. Sie alterten schnell und starben. Weshalb dann nicht warten. Beinahe hätte Sesshomaru gelächelt.  
Egal wie lange er jetzt nachgrübeln würde, jeder im Saal erwartete seine Entscheidung. So befahl er:" Beginnt mit der Vermählung!"  
Da sich Sesshomaru auf den Youkai konzentrierte entging ihm wie sich Emi abwandte und zu einer verborgenen Nische schaute. Dort stand Inu no Taisho, mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln und beobachtete die Zeremonie.

Die ganze Zeit strahlte der Erbprinz eine stoische Ruhe aus. Nur ein ganz aufmerksamer Beobachter würde sehen, wie sehr er versuchte sich zu beherrschen.  
Offensichtlich log sein Vater nicht, was Sairas Interesse anging. Sie schien wirklich sehr angetan von ihm. Ganz spurlos ging ihre Nähe an ihm auch nicht vorüber. Gelegentlich streifte sein Blick über die Prinzessin. Immer wieder musste er sich erinnern, dass sie  
nur ein schwacher nutzloser Mensch war, ebenso vergänglich wie diese ganze Rasse.  
Dann zum Schluss, als die Verbindung theoretisch vollzogen war, kam der Prinz erneut in einen kleinen Konflikt.  
Sesshomaru blickte auf seine neue Gemahlin. Musste er sie jetzt küssen. Niemals. Deshalb packte er ihre Schultern und drehte sie etwas. Dann beugte er sich so zu ihr das es den Anschein hatte. Aber anstatt ihre Lippen in einem Kuss einzufangen, flüsterte er:  
" Ich habe nicht die Absicht einen Menschen zu küssen. Was immer mein Vater geplant hat, es wird nicht aufgehen."  
" Noch nicht.", flüsterte sie ebenso leise zurück.  
Die einzige Reaktion darauf war ein kalter Blick aus geschmälerten Augen. Danach hob der Prinz seine neue Gemahlin hoch und ging mit ihr aus dem Saal. Jeder erwartete, dass die frisch Vermählten ihr gemeinsames Gemach aufsuchten, wo Sesshomaru zum ersten Mal seine Gefährtin beschlief um den Bund zu vollziehen.  
Doch der Hundedämon hatte bereits andere Pläne. Ganz oben auf der Liste stand das Lesen eines Vertrages.

Kaum das der Saal geleert war kam Fürst Taro aus seinem Versteck. Nachdenklich sagt er als Erstes zu Emi:" Unser Sohn plant etwas. Diesen Blick kenne ich nur zugut."  
Dann lächelte er die Hundedämonin an und befahl dem Zeremonienmeister:" Da ihr gern eurer Aufgabe nachkommt, dürft ihr uns beide ebenso vermählen. Ich bin sicher ein drittes Mal müsst ihr es nicht tun."  
Der Youkai schmunzelte etwas. Das Fürstenpaar diesmal hier stehen zusehen deutete auf eine neue Art des gemeinsamen Lebens hin. Er sah, welche Liebe plötzlich zwischen ihnen herrschte, deshalb konnte er sich sicher sein. Dieser Bund währte bis in die Ewigkeit.

4. Kapitel Der Schein trügt.

Saira findet eine Dienerin und gewinnt damit eine Vertraute, schafft sich aber gleichzeitig auch eine Feindin...


	4. Der Schein trügt

Viel schreibe ich nicht, außer: Ihr dürft sie hassen ;)

Azarni Distelblume  
Mariko Kind aus richtigem Grund, Kind der Wahrheit

4. Kapitel Der Schein trügt

Sesshomaru betrat das Schlafgemach und ließ dann seine neue Erbprinzessin aus halber Höhe fallen. Da das Lager weich gepolstert war, erlitt sie keine Verletzungen und landete sanft.  
Danach drehte er sich um und war im Begriff zu gehen:" Willst du mich nicht beschlafen um den Bund zu vollziehen.", fragte Saira, obwohl sie die Antwort eigentlich schon vorausahnte.  
Der Erbprinz blickte die junge Frau an, gab ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich und musterte sie aus kalten Augen:" Nein."  
Wieder wollte er sich abwenden. Doch so einfach ließ Saira den Dämon nicht gehen:" Darf ich erfahren, welche Pläne mein verehrter Gemahl hat."  
Vielleicht hätte sie es nicht tun sollen.  
" Nein." Eigentlich wollte Sesshomaru es bei dieser Antwort belassen. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, das seine Gemahlin ihn auf ihre eigene Art herausfordern würde. Deshalb lächelte der Prinz kalt und erklärte:" Da ich nicht vorhabe dich zu beschlafen aber trotzdem  
gewisse Bedürfnisse gestillt werden müssen, suche ich meine Konkubine auf."  
Sobald sich der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen der Prinzessin änderte, empfand Sesshomaru für einen Moment Genugtuung. Als er diesmal ging, hielt Saira ihn nicht wieder mit Worten auf.  
Die braunhaarige Frau seufzte. Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr geliebter Prinz in die Arme einer anderen flüchtete, gab es einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Eifersucht. Doch was hatte sie erwartet. Immerhin hatte Lord Taro sie eindringlich gewarnt das  
Sesshomaru es ihr nicht leicht machen würde.  
Saira würde ihren Gemahl nicht bedrängen. Immerhin hatte sie fünf Jahre Zeit Sesshomaru zu erobern. Ganz langsam Stück für Stück, nahm sie sich vor. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie jetzt schon die Gewissheit nahm, aber eines Tages würde sie ihm gehören ohne  
Kompromisse. Ein neuer Plan reifte bereits heran, als sie sich in die Kissen kuschelte. Wenn sie schon nicht in seinen Armen liegen durfte, so blieb ihr vorerst der Hauch seines Geruches.  
Dass ihr Sesshomaru mit dem Hinweis auf die Konkubine eine Idee in den Kopf gesetzt hat, erfuhr er nie.

Der Hundedämon mit der Mondsichel auf der Stirn hatte als er seine Gemächer verließ den Vertrag mitgenommen um ihn zu studieren. Im Arbeitszimmer setzte er sich und las ihn. Die Handschrift seines Vaters war, wie immer schwer zu entziffern. Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb er bis jetzt darauf verzichtete, diese Papiere näher anzusehen. Ob Lord Taro darauf spekulierte. Der andere weil Sesshomaru dachte, dass es sich um die üblichen formellen Dinge handelte, die zwischen zwei Häusern geschlossen wurde. Im Großen und Ganzen war dem auch so. Eine entsprechende Mitgift, etliche allgemeine Bedienungen. Vieles betraf Saira, ihre Aussteuer und ihre zukünftige Stellung im Schloss. In einem Punkt war Inu no Taisho ganz schlau. Sesshomaru konnte nicht einmal Hand an Saira legen, sie wegen den kleinen hinterhältigen Plan, den sein Vater ausheckte, bestrafen.  
Danach starrte er aus dem Fenster. Eine lange Zeit rührte sich der Prinz nicht, bevor er das Schreiben erneut in die Klauenhände nahm, um den wichtigsten Bestandteil zu lesen.

Noch vor der Zeremonie war ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben gewesen zurückzutreten. Sobald nur eine Partei in irgendeinem Punkt getäuscht wurde, was ja in dem Fall passierte. Was ihn jedoch wütend machte, er hätte ablehnen können, ohne dabei seine Ehre zu verlieren.  
Allerdings gab er seinem Vater vor Zeugen praktisch sein Wort, das er Saira nicht zurückweisen würde. Doch da er es nicht tat, gab es noch eine weitere Vereinbarung. Ein letztes Schlupfloch für ihn. Saira war durch die Verbindung seine Fürstin. Doch solange er den Bund nicht vollzog, konnte er nach Ablauf der Frist wieder aufgelöst werden.  
Laut dem Vertrag musste er nur fünf Jahre mit ihr auskommen. Das Einzige was er tun musste er durfte sie niemals beschlafen. Das dürfte nicht allzu schwierig sein, da er kein Interesse an dem Menschen hatte.  
Zum Schluss lass der Prinz ein weiteres Detail.  
Drei Sätze beschäftigten Sesshomaru immer wieder.

Sollte sich die Braut aus irgendeinem Grund nicht dazu eigen die Mutter des zukünftigen Erben zu werden oder der Prinz keinen Gefallen an ihr finden, kann er zurücktreten.  
Wenn der Bund innerhalb von fünf Jahren nicht vollzogen wurde und die Gemahlin immer noch unberührt ist, besteht eine weitere Möglichkeit den Bund aufzuheben.  
Sollte aber der Bund auch körperlich vollzogen sein und die Vereinigung danach Früchte tragen wird ein männlicher Nachkomme als Erbe anerkannt, falls es nicht bereits einen gibt, der ältere Rechte vorweisen könnte.

Sesshomaru hatte bis jetzt keinen Erben, weshalb dann diese Klausel in dem Vertrag? Er legte ihn zurück auf den Tisch und knüllte das Pergament zusammen, dabei hinterließen seine Klauen tiefe Spuren in dem Holz. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Wenn er schon  
nicht seinen Vater zwischen die Klauen bekam, sollte doch dessen Schreibtisch die Spuren seines Unmuts tragen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis jemand an die Tür klopfte. Sehr zu Sesshomarus Überraschung stand seine Mutter Emi auf dem Gang und begehrte Einlass.  
Sie sah ihren Sohn lange an:" Du hast ihn wirklich nicht gelesen!"  
" Du kennst den Inhalt?", fragte der jüngere Youkai.  
Sie erklärte sofort:" Jedes Detail, Ich habe ihn zusammen mit deinem Vater ausgearbeitet. Ich wollte nicht, dass du in eine Situation kommst..."  
Ihr Sohn unterbrach sie jedoch:" Dafür ist es nun zu spät oder? Verehrte Mutter."  
" Ob es zu spät ist, entscheidest du allein.", riet die ältere Fürstin.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Kratzer und sie konnte sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen:" Dein Vater mag diesen Tisch. Er hat auf ihm...", Emi unterbrach sich selbst und wandte sich ab, weil sie fürchtete, gerade etwas rot zuwerden. Besser sie berichtete ihren Sohn nicht von den vergnüglichen Augenblicken und das es womöglich der Platz war an dem Sesshomarus zukünftige Schwester gezeugt wurde."  
" Was auch immer.", sagte sie deshalb nur und wechselte das Thema:" Saira wird dir eine würdige Fürstin sein auch ohne das du den Bund mit ihr vollziehst. Wir können ja das Gerücht streuen, das die Vermählung nur zu ihrem Schutz geschah. Immerhin ist zum  
Teil etwas daran. Ihr Vater wollte, dass sie als Konkubine endet."  
Den Worten seiner Mutter lauschte der Prinz ruhig ohne Emotionen. Vielleicht steckte wirklich noch mehr dahinter. Seinen Vater konnte er nicht fragen, da dieser immer noch mit Abwesenheit glänzte.  
" Ich muss nachdenken.", mehr äußerte Sesshomaru nicht und teilte seiner Mutter dadurch deutlich mit das sie gehen sollte.

Kaum hatte Emi den Raum verlassen, ging auch der Prinz hinaus und betrat die benachbarte Bibliothek. Es wurde Zeit Reise Vorbereitungen zutreffen. Länger als Totosai brauchte sein Schwert anzufertigen würde er sich nicht mehr in den westlichen Ländern aufhalten. Diese Reise, die er jetzt plante, dauerte bestimmt fünf Jahre und mindestens einen Tag, wenn nicht noch länger.

Obwohl sich Saira ihre erste Nacht zusammen mit ihrem Gemahl anders vorgestellt hatte, schlief sie erstaunlicherweise gut. Am Morgen kleidete sie sich an und ging durch das Schloss. Überall grüßte man sie höflich. Sairas Augenmerk lag bei den vornehm gekleideten Dämoninnen, da sie Sesshomarus Konkubine suchte. Am nächsten Tag hielt sie sich nicht lange mit der Suche auf, sondern wandte sich direkt an zwei Dienerinnen.  
Beide Hundedämoninen blickten die Prinzessin mit halb offenem Mund an also ob sie behauptete eine Youkai zu sein. Die jüngere der beiden Dienerinnen, ein braunhaariges Wesen mit Augen in der gleichen Farbe, öffnete schon den Mund, als eine andere Stimme erklang. " Edle Prinzessin, ihr sucht sicherlich mich. Der Sohn unseres Herrn teilt mit mir das Lager."

Eine Hofdame der älteren Fürstin hörte zufällig die Frage und witterte ihre Chance. Schon längere Zeit hatte sie Interesse an dem Erbprinzen und selbst gehofft mit ihm den Bund eingehen zukönnen. Das dieser sich plötzlich für einen Menschen entschied wurmte sie. Anderseits gab es einige Punkte des Vertrages, von dem sie Kenntnis hatte. Gelegentlich fanden Gespräche zwischen dem Fürstenpaar in den Wohnräumen von Emi statt.  
So kam sie herbei und bekannte ihre Stellung. Gleich danach nannte sie noch ihren Namen:" Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit. Ich bin Azarni. Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, weshalb ihr mich sucht. Wenn ich mich von eurem Gemahl fernhalten soll..", weiter kam sie nicht.  
" Oh keine Sorge Azarni. Genieß ruhig weiter mit ihm deine Freuden. Dafür verlange ich eine Gegenleistung. Sag mir welche Vorlieben Sesshomaru hat. Wie ich ihn verführen kann."  
Saira sah zum ersten Mal eine Youkai erblassen. Mit ihren fast goldenen Haaren wirkte die Hofdame schon hell in ihrem Teint. Etwas neidisch musste die Prinzessin zugeben, dass ihr Gemahl einen guten Geschmack hatte, den Azarni konnte man schön nennen.  
Sie stach etwas unter den Youkais hervor. Die meisten im Schloss waren entweder blonde oder braunhaarige Hundedämonen, nur vereinzelt gab es schwarzhaarige. Deshalb war die Hofdame etwas anderes.  
Die beiden Dienerinnen standen hinter der Hofdame und schüttelten den Kopf, was jedoch Saira nicht begriff.

Azarni indessen überlegte fieberhaft. Mit so einer Frage rechnete sie nicht. Sie selbst war noch unberührt und wusste nur theoretisch, was während einer Vereinigung passierte. So konnte sie nur auf Dinge zurückgreifen, die sie gelegentlich aufschnappte. Der  
einzige Grund, weshalb sie der Prinzessin diese Dinge sagen wollte, um sie zu verletzten. Sie eifersüchtig machen um selbst innerlich einen Triumph auskosten zukönnen. Deshalb sagte die Hofdame, wobei sie ihre Stimme etwas dämpfte:" Unser edler Prinz mag es schnell und hart, am liebsten besteigt er mich von hinten, während ich auf allen Vieren demütig vor ihm Knie. Stellt euch vor wie bei einem Hund oder Pferd. Glaubt mir edle Saira er ist gut, leidenschaftlich. Dabei hinterlässt er während des Aktes tiefe Kratzer auf meiner Haut. Da ich eine Youkai bin heilt das innerhalb kurzer Zeit. Ihr jedoch müsst euch in acht nehmen."  
Weshalb Saira ihr nicht glaubte entsprang sicher ihrer eigenem Instinkt und den Erzählungen von Lord Taro über seinen Sohn. Sie mochte die Hofdame nicht und fand sie mehr als unsympathisch. So wandte sich die Prinzessin ab und befahl nur den beiden  
Dienerinnen sie zu begleiten  
Die jüngere sah Azarni hinterher und danach beeilte sie sich, der Herrin zu folgen. Kaum hatte die braunhaarige Dämonin Saira eingeholt begann sie:" Verzeiht Herrin."  
Saira blieb stehen und fragte:" Was?"  
"Azarni hat gelogen. Sie kann überhaupt nicht die Geliebte unseres Herrn sein. Sie ist noch unberührt. Außerdem fehlt der Geruch des Prinzen an ihr. Wir Hundedämonen riechen so etwas."  
Saira seufzte nur. Das entsprach ihren eigenen Verdächtigungen. Diese braunhaarige Dämonin berichtet aber noch:" Im ganzen Schloss werdet ihr keine Konkubine finden. Weder unser Lord noch der Prinz haben bis jetzt so jemanden ihre Gunst geschenkt."  
Allein bei dem Gedanken das Sesshomaru sie absichtlich belogen hatte, machte ihr Herz einen Sprung. Nein sie war nicht verärgert, sondern hoch erfreut. Damit stiegen ihre eigenen Chancen. Dann wollte Saira wissen:" Wie ist dein Name?"  
" Mariko, Herrin."  
" Mariko, ich brauche eine verlässliche Dienerin. Normalerweise kann ich mich allein ankleiden, doch die Kleidung dieses Landes ist mir fremd. Deshalb hoffe ich ihr helft mir bei den Kimonos."  
Damit hatte die Dienerin nicht gerechnet. As sie ihre Sprache wieder fand, erklärte sie:" Herrin das wäre mir eine Ehre, gern bin ich euch zu diensten. Sicherlich gibt es genug Dinge, die ich erledigen kann."  
Die Dämonin freute sich wirklich darüber, vor allem weil sie Saira auf Anhieb mochte. Beide Wesen unterhielten sich und fand genug Gesprächsthemen. Wenn es keine Standesunterschiede gegeben hätte, wären sie sicherlich Freundinnen.

Währenddessen ging die Hofdame zufrieden ihrer Wege. Sie hatte dieser fremdländischen Prinzessin eins ausgewischt. Auch wenn sie keine Regung zeigte, so prägte sich diese detaillierte Beschreibung bei Saira sicherlich nicht ohne Angstvorstellungen ein. Dabei vergaß die Youkai nur eine Kleinigkeit, Hundeartige besaßen gute Ohren. Als sie ihr nicht vorhandenes Erlebnis mit dem Erbprinzen berichtete, hörten mehrere Diener und Soldaten mit. Einige von ihnen darunter gehörten zu den besonders Geschwätzigen. Die Folge, bereits am nächsten Tag wusste fast das ganze Schloss darüber Bescheid.

5. Kapitel - Der nächste Schritt

Während sich Saira überlegt wie sie das Herz ihres Gemahls gewinnt, grübelt Fürst Taro, wie er seinen Sohn von dessen geplanter Reise abhalten kann.


	5. Der nächste Schritt

Hiko Feuerkind

5. Kapitel - Der nächste Schritt

Nachdem Saira enttäuscht in ihr Gemach zurückkehrte versuchte sie sich eine neue Möglichkeit zu überlegen. Eigentlich konnte sie froh sein das ihr Gemahl offenbar keine Geliebte hatte. Doch damit war ihr nicht wirklich geholfen. Wenn sie es nicht schaffte, ihn körperlich zu verführen, vielleicht gab es da andere Dinge. Der Prinz war ein Krieger, doch sicherlich würde er sich nicht dazu herablassen mit einer Menschenfrau in der Arena zu üben. Ob er mit ihr eine lange Wanderung durch das Reich unternehmen würde, war ebenso fraglich. In Begleitung von Leibwächtern stand es der Prinzessin frei, mit einem Pferd auszureiten. Vielleicht sollte sie um die Gesellschaft ihres Gefährten bitten. Eine Option, die sie sich für die nächsten Tage vornahm.

Am Abend riss ein klopfen die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken. Eine ältere rothaarige Dämonin stand vor der Tür.  
" Verzeiht Prinzessin. Ihr seid auf der Suche nach einer Konkubine. Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen.", begann diese freundlich.

Saira blickte sie mit einem finsteren Ausdruck an:" Eine Möchtegern Konkubine reicht mir.", kam von ihr und damit schloss sie die Tür.  
Doch die Youkai hatte ihren Fuß in den Spalt gestellt und hinderte die Prinzessin an ihrem Vorhaben. Sie lachte leise und erklärte:" Mein Name ist Hiko. Jetzt bin ich zwar die Gefährtin des Generals aber in jungen Jahren bin ich die Geliebte eines Lords gewesen."  
Sie entstammte einem südlichen Fuchsclan, soviel wusste Saira. Sie hatte einen hochrangigen Gefährten im Schloss. Deshalb dachte sie erst eine andere Dämonin wollte ihr auch nur einen Bären aufbinden. Doch vielleicht entsprach alles der Tatsache. Sie anzuhören schadete vermutlich nicht. Nachdenklich musterte Saira das Wesen eine Weile, dann ließ sie die Rothaarige eintreten.  
" Ihr seid eine Konkubine gewesen?", wollte die Prinzessin wissen.  
Die Youkai bestätigte:" Meine Herkunft ist nicht ohne Makel, deshalb fand ich keinen Gemahl, bis dieser Lord mir seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Nach seiner Vermählung schob er mich ab. Ohne den General, wer weiß, was aus mir geworden wäre. So kann ich mich glücklich schätzen und ich weiß, dass ich um meinetwillen geliebt werde.", hier legte die Rothaarige eine kurze Pause ein und fügte dann hinzu:" Das ist doch auch in eurem Interesse edle Prinzessin. Deshalb solltet ihr nicht wie eine Konkubine handeln, indem ihr euch aufreizend kleidet oder gar seine körperlich Nähe sucht."  
Beide Wesen hatten sich niedergelassen und saßen bequem auf einem Berg Kissen, Saira höher als die Gefährtin des Generals.  
Während Hiko sprach sah sich die Menschenfrau die Dämonin genauer an. Ihr Alter entsprach sicherlich beinahe dem doppelten von Emi. Dennoch stand sie erst in der Blüte ihres Lebens und sah immer noch schön aus. Als Mensch konnte man Dämonen zwecks ihrer Lebenserwartung beneiden, doch darüber dachte Saira gerade nicht nach. Sie fragte:" Welche Vorschläge habt ihr für mich?"

Hiko lächelte und begann dann ihre Ratschläge zu offenbaren:" Zeigt eurem Gemahl, das ihr existiert. Seid an den Orten, wo auch er ist. Dabei dürft ihr ihm nicht nachlaufen, sondern müsst schon vorher da sein. Dann entlastet ihn von einigen Verpflichtungen, indem ihr sie selbst übernehmt, aber handelt in seinem Sinn."  
" Also Dinge die eine zukünftige Fürstin tut.", fragte Die Prinzessin nach.  
" So meine ich das. Sesshomaru hat als Erbprinz noch nicht so viele Aufgaben, deshalb ist es nicht viel, was ihr tun könnt. Doch es gibt sicherlich noch andere Dinge. Findet heraus, welche Interessen er hat, zeigt ihm das auch euch etwas daran gelegen ist."  
Um es zu verdeutlichen, erzählte sie wie es ihr gelang die Aufmerksamkeit des Generals zu gewinnen, wenn es auch eher zufällig geschah.  
Noch während die Youkai berichtete fand Saira weitere Möglichkeiten. Kleinigkeiten zwar nur aber wenn ihr Plan aufging, würde Sesshomaru nur noch ihr Bild vor Augen haben. Tag und Nacht an sie denken. Sie würde dafür Sorgen, dass sie ihm in unvergesslicher Erinnerung blieb. Wenn es so weit war, würde ihr geliebter Prinz ihr nicht mehr widerstehen können, hoffte sie.  
Wenig später verabschiedete sich Hiko mit dem versprechen der Prinzessin weiterhin gute Ratschläge zu erteilen.

Indessen saß Inu no Taisho unter dem Schloss in einer der Höhlen. Er wählte absichtlich eine der Äußeren. So konnte er jederzeit schnell ins Freie durch einen versteckten Zugang. Im Moment beschäftigten ihn zwei Dinge. Das Schwert Tenseiga verweigert ihm seine Dienste. Das letzte Mal hat er es benutzt um Izayoi zuretten. Doch als er am Vormittag im Wald eine seiner Übungen absolvierte, tötete er versehentlich ein weibliches Tier. Weil es gerade Junge geworfen hatte, wollte der Fürst es wiederbeleben. Doch das Schwert reagierte nicht. Den Grund konnte sich Taro nicht erklären. Deshalb sah er es als notwendig an, den Schmied zu besuchen.  
Ein weiterer Umstand, der ihn beschäftigte, Sairas Vater. Noch immer verstand der Daiyoukai nicht wie dieser seine Tochter einfach so, wegen dem eigenen Leben verschenken konnte. Ein Verdacht kristallisierte sich heraus.  
Kaum betrat seine Gefährtin die Höhle um Neuigkeiten aus dem Schloss zubringen begann der Lord über seine Vermutung zusprechen. " Die ganze Zeit lässt mich ein Gedanke nicht los. Weshalb Sairas Vater mir seine Tochter als Konkubine schickt. Ein wertvolles Geschenk. Ich glaube in seinen Augen wäre das eher eines seiner edlen Pferde gewesen."  
Emi ließ sich von ihrem Gemahl in die Arme nehmen. Dann wollte sie wissen:" Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
Während Taro seine Fürstin auskleidete, teilte er seinen Verdacht mit:" Was ist wenn Saira in Gefahr wäre?"  
" Das wäre eine Möglichkeit aber dann hätte Saira es uns doch mitgeteilt. Sicherlich ist das weit hergeholt", versuchte Emi die Idee zu widerlegen.  
Doch Taro hielt daran fest. Sein nächstes Argument überzeugte die Fürstin. " Vermutlich kennt sie diese Gefahr gar nicht. Stell dir vor es, handelt sich dabei um unsere Tochter. Da gibt es etwas oder jemand der sie bedroht. Was tust du. Du schickst sie zu einem Wesen, das unser Kind beschützen kann."  
" Jemanden wie dich.", kam von Emi, was schon fast als Zustimmung zu werten war. Doch dann brachte sie den nächsten Zweifel vor: " Aber als Konkubine?"  
" Ja, weil dieser Dämon der Einzige ist, der sich weder Sklaven hält noch Konkubinen. Dieser jemand würde die versteckte Botschaft erkennen. ", antwortete Inu no Taisho. Dann leiser:" Nur dass ich wohl in dem Punkt versagt habe."

Diesmal kam nicht sofort eine Antwort von der Dämonin. Sie sah nur lange ihren Gemahl an. Dessen Argumente waren nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Sairas Vater kannte Taro sehr gut und schätzte ihn. Einer der wenigen Menschenfürsten auf dem Festland, der diese Freundschaft schon seit Jahren aufrechterhielt. Emi selbst begegnete ihm nur einmal, als dieser noch sehr jung war. Ein ehrlicher, stolzer Fürst, der nie die Belange seines Reiches unter seine eigenen Interessen stellte. Im Grunde genommen ehrbar.  
Im gleichen Moment fiel der Fürstin noch eine Bemerkung ein, die sie ihrem Sohn gegenüber äusserte.  
" Oh je. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass sie wirklich in Gefahr ist.", entfuhr es ihr. Auf einmal beugte sich Emi zur Seite, stützte ihr Kinn in eine der Hände und seufzte.

Ihr Gemahl schmälerte seine Augen:" Emi diesen Blick kenne ich nur zugut. Was hast du diesmal angestellt?"  
Sie erschrak etwas und sah Taro an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick mit einer abwartenden Haltung. Die Fürstin erklärte:" So etwas Ähnliches habe ich unseren Sohn gesagt. Dass wir das Gerücht streuen könnten, der Bund dient nur zu Saira Sicherheit. Es lag in meiner Absicht zu vermeiden, dass man unsere kleine Prinzessin bedauert nur weil Sesshomaru zu stolz ist einen Menschen zu beschlafen."  
Der Geruchsinn von Dämonen, besonders Hunden hatte den Nachteil, dass sie alles riechen. Jeder im Schloss wusste, das der Prinz sein Lager nicht mit seiner Gemahlin teilte. Das inzwischen ein Gerücht zwecks einer Geliebten kursierte drang bis jetzt noch nicht an Emis Ohren.  
" Deine Idee ist gut. Immerhin gibt es nur vier Wesen, die von dem kompletten Vertrag wissen, selbst der Zeremonienmeister kennt nur diesen einen Punkt.", lobte Taro seine Gemahlin.  
" Dann werde ich das Gerücht streuen. Doch damit spielen wir unserem Sohn in die Hände. Jetzt wo er jedes Detail der Vereinbarung kennt, schmiedet er schon Reisepläne.", gestand dann diese.

Sofort ließ sich Taro alles erzählen. Nun trat genau das ein, was er befürchtete. Da er Totosai aufsuchen wollte, konnte er die Sache mit dem Schwert für den Erbprinzen regeln. Ein Wort von Inu no Taisho genügte und es würde nie geschmiedet. So fasste er seinen nächsten Schritt in Worte:" Also hat unser Sohn jetzt Kenntnis von den Details. Dann müssen wir ihn hindern das Schloss zu verlassen. Als Erstes werde ich Totosai aufsuchen und ihn bitten dieses Schwert zu vernachlässigen."  
" Ich habe das Gefühl, das dir sehr viel daran liegt, dass unser Sohn den Bund mit Saira vollzieht." schlussfolgerte Emi und äußerte ihren Verdacht somit.  
Diesmal lächelte Taro geheimnisvoll, als er erläuterte: " Weißt du ich bin sicher das Saira genau die Richtige ist um Sesshomaru die Augen über Menschen zu öffnen. Sie passen beide zusammen. Eines Tages wird unser Sohn das erkennen. Und was den Erben angeht, bist du doch diejenige, die mich auf diesen einem Umstand hingewiesen hat."  
Trotz ihres Gespräches liebkosten und streichelte sich das Fürstenpaar gegenseitig. Taro umfasste sanft die Brüste seiner Gemahlin und neckte sie mit den Fingern, dann zogen seine Lippen feuchte Spuren durch das Tal dazwischen den Bauch hinab. Plötzlich unterbrach er sein tun und konzentrierte sich auf Emis Mitte. Beinnahe ehrfürchtig strich er dann mit seiner Hand zärtlich über den Bauch und sagte:" Du hast empfangen. Ich spüre ganz schwach eine zweite dämonische Energie bei dir."

Die Dämonin legte nun selbst ihre Klauenhand an die gleiche Stelle. Sie staunte erneut, wie früh ihr Gemahl das erkennen konnte. Er war wohl einer der wenigen Youkais der bereits so einen Hauch von Leben spürte. Doch ihre eigenen Gefühle überwältigen Emi. Sie bereute nicht, den Schritt gegangen zu sein. Nun besaß sie einen Gemahl, der sie liebte, und würde bald ein weiteres Kind haben. Deshalb flüsterte sie nun:" Es macht mich glücklich."  
Inu no Taisho hielt Emi im Arm und gab ebenfalls zu:" Mich ebenso, meine geliebte Gemahlin."

Viel später kam die Fürstin noch einmal auf Sairas Vater zusprechen. " Wegen unserer Prinzessin. Sollten wir nicht Maßnahmen ergreifen, wenn sie wirklich in Gefahr ist?"  
" Das werden wir. Ich spreche mit dem General und danach werde ich Sairas Vater aufsuchen müssen. Leider dauert diese Reise einige Zeit, mehrere Wochen, vielleicht Monate. Zeit, die ich eigentlich nicht von dir fernbleiben wollte."  
" Ja aber wenn dein Verdacht richtig ist, musst du die Umstände herausfinden. Vielleicht könnte es wichtig sein.", riet die silberweiß haarige Youkai eindringlich.  
Dies sah der Fürst auch ein. Es lag immerhin in seinem Interesse. Dennoch gab es da eine Kleinigkeit, die er bedauerte. " Und das Baby Emi? Mein Versprechen.", erinnerte Taro.  
Nur kurz dachte die Dämonin nach. Sie legte ihre Hand an die Wange ihres Gemahls, während sie sagte:" Wie ich dich kenne wirst du es halten. Selbst bei Inuyashas Geburt hat dich nicht einmal deine schwere Verwundung oder das Schloss voller Soldaten aufhalten können."  
Danach gab es keine großen Worte mehr zwischen ihnen. Noch am selben Tag begab sich der Fürst zu Totosai. Nach seiner Rückkehr bat er Emi um einen Gefallen. Anschließend suchte Taro das Gespräch mit dem General und setzte diesen von der geplanten Änderung in Kenntnis. Bald darauf reiste Inu no Taisho ab.

Um den Auftrag ihres Gemahls auszuführen, suchte Emi ihren Sohn auf. Dieser befand sich gerade in einem Gespräch mit seiner Gemahlin.  
Sesshomaru hatte sie in die Bibliothek bestellt, um seine zukünftigen Pläne mit ihr zu besprechen.  
Saira trug einen fürstlichen Kimono aus edlen Stoffen und mehrere Lagen. Es war sehr ungewohnt diese Kleidung auf dem Körper zu spüren, vor allem das Gewicht. Ihre eigene Kleidung bezeichnete man eher als leicht und luftig, trotz das ihr Körper immer vollständig verhüllt war.

Kaum betrat Saira den Raum, sah der Prinz von der Landkarte auf. Würdevoll, das war der erste Eindruck den Sesshomaru von seiner Gemahlin bekam.  
Bestimmt würde sie niemanden erzählen, dass sie zusammen mit ihrer Dienerin den ganzen Tag geübt hatte, bis sie ihre Schritte beim Tragen des Kimonos auf diese Weise setzen konnte. Elegant ließ sie sich nach Aufforderung nieder.  
Die Prinzessin lächelte etwas. Sicherlich hatte sie mit ihrem Auftritt gerade ihren Gemahl überrascht. Zu deutlich bekam sie mit, dass sein Blick länger als gewöhnlich auf ihr ruhte. Für einen kurzen Moment gab es auch in den goldenen Augen einen leichten Schimmer, als ob sie wärmer strahlten.  
In der Tat huschte der Hauch von Bewunderung durch seine Gedanken. Doch nur weil sich seine Gemahlin wie eine Japanerin kleidete, würde er seine Pläne nicht ändern. So teilte er mit:" Sobald mein neues Schwert was ich in Auftrag gab, fertig ist werde ich abreisen. Bereits vor unserer Vermählung plante ich einige Reisen, die ich nun nicht länger aufschieben möchte."  
" Das hat nicht zufällig etwas mit einer bestimmten Klausel in unserem Vertrag zutun." Saira musste die Frage einfach stellen.  
Doch wie immer zeigte Sesshomaru keine Reaktion. Deshalb fügte sie hinzu:" Dich zu bitten deine Reise aufzuschieben oder meine Begleitung zu akzeptieren ist vermutlich sinnlos."  
Nun ließ sich der Prinz doch zu einer Bemerkung herab: " Ich verbleibe nicht länger als nötig im Schloss."  
Keiner von ihnen bemerkte wie Emi lautlos eintrat. Erst als ihre Stimme erklang, hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Prinzenpaares: " Sesshomaru, ich enttäusche dich nur ungern, doch das wirst du müssen."  
Gleich fügte die ältere Fürstin hinzu, die ihrem Sohn ebenso ein Dokument überreichte:" Gratuliere. Dein Vater hat dich soeben zum neuen Lord der westlichen Länder ernannt."

6. Kapitel - Erfüllte Wünsche?

Emi hört Gerüchte und lässt sich zu einer impulsiven Handlung hinreißen. Demzufolge wird auch der Unmut des neuen Lords der westlichen Länder geweckt.


	6. Erfüllte Wünsche?

6. Kapitel - Erfüllte Wünsche?

Emi blickte die beiden jungen Wesen an. Sie vermutete stark das geschockt wohl milde ausgedrückt war. Zwar sah man bei beiden keine Gefühlsregung, doch die ältere Fürstin hatte so ihren eigenen Verdacht. Es konnte nur eins bedeuten. Sicherlich erfreute es gerade Saira. Mit der neuen Verantwortung würde Sesshomaru seine Reise verschieben müssen.  
Bevor jemand Zeit fand Fragen zustellen, erklärte Emi die Hintergründe: " Dein Vater musste eine dringende Reise unternehmen. Seine Rückkehr ist noch unbestimmt. Seinen Worten nach ist sie weder geplant noch aufschiebbar. Möglicherweise sehr gefährlich.  
Aus bestimmten Gründen legt er deshalb die Verwaltung des Reiches in deine Hände. Er gibt dir damit die Macht, die du immer wolltest."

Die Überraschung ließ sich Sesshomaru nicht anmerken, dennoch bewegte ihn eine Kleinigkeit:" Wenn es so gefährlich ist, wie mein verehrter Vater vermutet, weshalb tritt er dann die Reise allein an."  
Diesmal seufzte Emi und gestand:" Leider ist es mir derzeit unmöglich, Taro zu begleiten. Ich wäre ihm nur hinderlich anstatt von Nutzen."  
Der neue Lord blickte daraufhin seine Mutter an. Offenbar lag es nicht in ihrem Interesse, Näheres zu erläutern. Doch etwas anderes sollte sie noch übermitteln. "Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Inu no Taisho lässt dir ausrichten du sollst Tenseiga gut behüten. Er möchte es dir übergeben, da es ihm seine Dienste versagt. Totosai ist der Meinung das es nun Zeit wird das, dessen wahrer Erbe in Zukunft das Schwert führt."  
" Tenseiga? Weshalb gibt er es mir? Für mich ist es...", den Satz beendete er nicht. Sondern fragte:" Was ist mit Tessaiga?"  
" Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Er erwähnte nur das er für den Fall seines Ablebens Vorsorge getroffen hat. Dieses Schwert wird das Erbe deines Bruders sein. Auf seine Reise nahm Taro nur So'unga mit." berichtete Emi wahrheitsgemäß, sie verschwieg nur eine Kleinigkeit.  
" Und Inuyasha?", mehr zufragen war auch nicht nötig, da die ältere Fürstin sich den Rest denken konnte.  
" Noch ist er zu jung um das Schwert führen zu können, deshalb hat euer Vater von Totosai ein Messer schmieden lassen. Damit kann sich der Kleine gegen sein Dämonenblut schützen."  
" Um dem vorzubeugen, werde ich nie einen Hanyou zeugen, verehrte Mutter.", gab der neue Lord leise von sich. Sairas Anwesenheit vergaß er für einen Moment. Der Situation hilflos gegenüberzustehen schreckte Sesshomaru gerade ab, weniger der Gedanke, dass sein Kind dann nur ein Halbdämon sein würde. Da er aber nicht vorhatte Saira näher zukommen war es nicht relevant. Deshalb schob er es wieder beiseite und dachte an die Entscheidung seines Vaters. Im ersten Moment fühlte er sich geehrt, das er so viel Verantwortung übernehmen durfte. Sicherlich gab es da wieder einen Hintergedanken. Sein Vater wusste von der geplanten Reise und somit fesselte er Sesshomaru an das Schloss und seine Gemahlin. Taro glaubte wohl, wenn sie sich jeden Tag sahen, würde es zwangsläufig zu einer Annäherung kommen.

So sah sich der Youkai vielen Gefühlen konfrontiert. Überraschung, Freude, Enttäuschung und ein klein wenig Wut. Sicherlich gehörte das auch von Anfang an zu seines Vaters Plan. Deshalb blickte er zu seiner Gemahlin. Saira saß still da, um diese Wendung erst einmal zu verarbeiten. Sobald sie den Blick ihres Gefährten auf sich ruhen sah, erwiderte sie ihn. Leise fragte sie dann:" Heißt das, ich bin jetzt deine Fürstin. Die Herrin der westlichen Länder."  
Nicht Sesshomaru antwortete, sondern Emi:" Bis Lord Taro zurückkehrt ja. Doch um alles zu bewältigen, verbleibe ich in deiner Nähe. Auch ich hatte damals in den ersten Jahren Hilfe von der älteren Fürstin. Dennoch denke ich das Du deinem Gemahl keine Schande bereiten wirst."

Das Letzte sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Sohn.  
Sesshomaru wirkte nachdenklich, sein Blick auf etwas gerichtet das sich vor dem Fenster ereignete. Dann sagte der Hundedämon:" Mein Vater wird sicherlich alle Details bedacht haben, so wie in diesem Vertrag."  
Emi lag eine Erwiderung auf der Zunge, doch ein Blick ihres Sohnes, der besonders böse zu sein schien, ließ sie innehalten.  
Dann stand der neue Lord auf:" Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt.", danach wollte der Fürst an Emi vorbeigehen, blieb aber stehen und wandte sich ihr zu. Die goldenen Augen schmälerten sich. Gleich darauf beugte sich Sesshomaru etwas vor und schnupperte.  
Dann runzelte er die Stirn." Der Geruch meines Vaters ist an dir.", fasste er seine Feststellung in Worte.

Jetzt legte Emi ihren Kopf etwas schief, lächelte und erklärte:" Natürlich er ist schließlich mein Gemahl."  
" Seit wann?" Gerade fand es Sesshomaru schwer seine Überraschung und Neugierde im Zaum zuhalten. Seine Eltern trennten sich doch bevor sich Inu no Taisho Izayoi zuwendete, das war vor fast 80 Jahren. Wenn er aber so an die letzten Monate dachte, ihr scheinbar gutes Verhältnis. Eigentlich sollte es den neuen Lord freuen.  
Die ältere Fürstin erklärte auch schon." Dein Vater und ich, wir haben uns eine zweite Chance gegönnt. Es stellte sich heraus das Wir einander mehr mögen, als wir immer zugeben wollten. Wir gingen den Bund erneut ein, am Tag als Saira deine Gemahlin wurde."  
Das Geständnis seiner Mutter ließ jetzt nur einen Schluss zu. Dies fasste Sesshomaru in Worte:" Also war er doch im Schloss?"  
" Taro würde doch nie den Moment versäumen, in dem sein Sohn den Bund eingeht.", teilte ihm Emi deshalb mit.  
Sesshomarus Augen schmälerten sich:" Dann hast du gelogen?"  
" Habe ich das?", fragte die ältere Fürstin belustigt:" In meinem Worten gab es keinerlei Lüge."  
Sesshomaru versuchte sich, an den genauen Wortlaut seiner Frage und auch die Antwort seiner Mutter zu erinnern. Sie hatte tatsächlich nur eine allgemeine Äußerung abgegeben.  
Jetzt so nah bei seiner Mutter, während des Gespräches irritierte ihn noch etwas. Die ganze Zeit spürte er eine schwache dämonische Energie in der Nähe, doch außer Saira, nahm der Fürst kein weiteres Lebewesen wahr. Die Wachen auf dem Gang befanden sich zu weit weg, um es auf diese Art zu spüren. Außerdem kam es ihm fremd aber auch gleichzeitig vertraut vor. Deshalb nahm Sesshomaru seine Mutter genauer in Augenschein.

Die ältere Hundedämonin sah, dass der Blick ihres Sohnes auf ihrem Bauch ruhte. Hier strich sie sich jetzt darüber und fasste den unausgesprochenen Verdacht Sesshomarus in Worte, während sie einen sehr glücklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte.:" Dieses Geschenk hat er mir noch hinterlassen. Mit viel Glück bekommst du in einigen Monaten eine Schwester. Wie du weißt, habe ich mir schon lange eine Tochter gewünscht."

Diesmal drehte sich der Fürst wortlos um und ging. Erst im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters blieb er stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Tief in seinem Innern brodelte es. Der Zwang irgendetwas zu zerstören war noch nie so groß in ihm, doch er beherrschte sich.  
Er setzte sich und dachte eine Weile nach. Das hatte sein Vater Inu no Taisho sehr gut eingefädelt. Vermutlich kannte er die Reaktion seines Sohnes sehr genau. Als Fürst trug Sesshomaru Verantwortung und konnte nicht so einfach die Ländereien verlassen.  
Dann noch ein halbwüchsiger Hanyou, dessen Ausbildung in Angriff genommen werden musste. Außerdem mit der Aussicht bald noch ein Geschwisterchen zu haben. Aufgrund dieser Umstände konnte er das Schloss keinesfalls für längere Zeit verlassen.  
Gerade schlich sich etwas in die Gedanken Sesshomarus. Was würde wohl sein Vater als nächstes Hindernis geplant haben.

Bereits am nächsten Tag etwa zur Mittagszeit traf Emi ihren Sohn in der Nähe seines neuen Arbeitszimmers, das sich dieser extra einrichten ließ. Seine Mutter war eindeutig erbost. Dann stand sie vor ihm. Er grüßte höflich." Verehrte Mutter."  
Doch die Fürstin hob ihre Hand und ohrfeigte Sesshomaru. Mit den Worten:" Was fällt dir ein. Kaum bist du vermählt lässt du deine Gemahlin allein und beschämst sie, indem du deine Konkubine beschläfst. Von meinem Sohn hätte ich mehr Anstand und Diskretion erwartet.", lieferte sie sofort die Erklärung für ihren Unmut.  
Der neue Lord wusste in diesem Moment nicht, was er denken sollte. Er hatte doch nicht einmal eine Konkubine. Außerdem ließ er nur Saira gegenüber, diese Äußerung verlauten. Ob sie diesbezüglich mit Emi darüber sprach? Oder lauschte eine der Wachen.  
Eine andere Möglichkeit fiel ihm nicht ein. Deshalb musste er Genaueres wissen.  
Doch seine Mutter stoppte ihren Redefluss noch nicht: "Das ganze Schloss weiß bereits Bescheid. Was glaubst du wie sich Saira fühlt. Immerhin ist sie gern deine Gemahlin."  
" Wenn du mehr weißt als ich, dann kläre mich auf. Meines Wissen nach habe ich gar keine Konkubine."  
" Hast du nicht?", entfuhr es überrascht der älteren Fürstin. " Dann hast du Azarni auch nicht in der Nacht deiner Vermählung beschlafen."  
Wenn sich Sesshomaru im letzten Moment nicht beherrscht hätte, wäre ein tiefes Grollen aus seiner Kehle gekommen. Diese Youkai fand er nicht einmal attraktiv. Allein der Charakter und ihre versteckte Bosheit schreckte den Lord ab. Eine angemessene Strafe war ihr sicher. Doch das behielt er für sich und äußerte nur: " Mutter, ich habe die ganze Nacht allein in der Bibliothek verbracht. Obwohl ich niemanden Rechenschaft schuldig bin, können zwei Wachen aus diesem Flügel es sicherlich bezeugen."  
" Hat Azarni dann gelogen?", wollte Emi nun wissen.  
Nachdenklich gab Sesshomaru an:" Eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie beide den ganzen Vorfall und die Angeberei der Hofdame kannten. Die ältere Dienerin berichtete es.  
Die ganze Zeit blieb der neue Fürst ruhig. Auch später noch, als er vor den Gemächern der Hofdame stand. Leise trat er in den Raum. Die Youkai stand am Fenster und starrte gedankenverloren hinaus in den Garten, der Ausblick war herrlich.  
Erst als sie jemand hinter sich spürte, wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen. Doch da war es bereits zu spät. Es gab keine Chance für sie. Im nächsten Moment wurde Azarni gegen die Wand gedrückt. Mit seinem Körper verhinderte Sesshomaru ein Entkommen oder mögliche Gegenwehr. Während die Hofdame mit der einen Klauenhand in einem eisernen Griff gehalten wurde, wanderte die andere über den Körper der goldblond haarigen Dämonin. Die Kleider fielen in Fetzen zu Boden.  
Jetzt begann der Fürst zusprechen: " Meine Konkubine. Interessant." Hörte Azarni die kalte Stimme ihres Herrn.  
Dabei liefen ihr, Schauer über den Rücken. Sie spürte deutlich wie aufgebracht Sesshomaru war. Seine dämonische Energie stieg ins Bedrohliche und erdrückte sie zusätzlich.  
" Wie oft haben wir beide es denn schon getrieben?", kam als Nächstes.  
Mit einem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer begann die Dämonin:" Verzeiht Herr. Doch wenn ihr es wünscht, schenke ich euch gern Vergnügen."  
Diesmal stahl sich ein überlegenes Lächeln auf die Lippen des neuen Fürsten:" Ganz sicher komme ich gleich auf meine Kosten."  
Damit begann er erneut über den Körper der Hofdame zu fahren. Doch es geschah nun nicht mehr zärtlich. Es war ihm, egal ob seine Klauen tiefe Kratzer hinterließen. Er streifte ihr über den Po und griff zwischen ihre Beine. Dann berührte Sesshomaru die intime Mitte der Dämonin. Mehrmals stieß er mit dem Finger von unten in sie hinein.  
" Von hinten, hart und schnell. Waren das nicht deine Worte.", flüstere der Lord in ihr Ohr, während er ganz dicht an ihrem Körper weilte.

Die Hofdame fand keinen Gefallen an den Berührungen. Das war nicht so, wie sie sich es erträumte. Doch nicht nur die Klauen verletzten, sondern auch die folgenden Worte:" Wenn ich meine Gemahlin eines Tages beschlafe werde ich umsichtig vorgehen. Ihr den höchsten Genuss bereiten. Sie verdient unvergessliche Momente. Vielleicht ist sie nur ein Mensch, dennoch steht sie weit über einer billigen Dirne. Denn mehr bist du nicht."  
" Ich habe noch nie bei einem anderen Wesen gelegen Herr.", versuchte die Azarni alles richtig zustellen und überführte sich somit gleich ihrer Lügen.  
Kurz unterbrach sich Sesshomaru, schnaubte abfällig und fuhr fort:" Dein Fehler, jeder im Schloss glaubt jetzt das Du eine bist. Damit hast du dir eine vorteilhafte Verbindung verscherzt."  
Diesmal kam sie nicht zu einer Antwort. Sesshomaru stieß Azarni zu Boden. Sie landete auf allen Vieren. Doch es gelang ihr nicht, wegzukriechen.  
" Demütig vor mir auf den Knien.", wieder waren es ihre eigenen Worte, die der Lord benutzte.  
Angst beherrschte die Hofdame. Der Dämon wollte sie doch nicht etwa mit Gewalt nehmen. Sie für jedes ihrer Worte bestrafen. Ob sie sich entschuldigen sollte. Erwartete Sesshomaru das.  
Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht fortsetzen. Der Fürst ergriff ihre Schulter und drehte sie um, sodass sie nun auf dem Rücken lag. Das harte Holz am Boden war unbequem.

Gleich danach lag der Lord auf ihr und hielt beide Arme fest. Den restlichen Körper nagelte er mit seinem eigene auf dem Boden fest. Zwar wand sich Azarni und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch ohne Erfolg.  
Sesshomaru beugte sich nieder und fing an, sie nicht zuküssen, sondern zu beißen. In die Halsbeuge, die Schulter. Dann glitt er tiefer und nahm eine Brust ins Visier. Er hatte sie schon zwischen seinen Lippen, als er plötzlich aufhörte. Während er diese Youkai berührte empfand er nichts als Abscheu.  
Das musste genügen. Sein Ziel war erreicht. Azarni erniedrigt und gedemütigt. Sicherlich hatte sie ihre Lektion gelernt. Dies bekam sie auch gleich noch zuhören: "Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein. Maße dir nie wieder Dinge an, die dir nicht zustehen. Das nächste Mal bin ich weniger gnädig."  
Damit ließ Sesshomaru Azarni los, stand auf und richtete seine Kleidung.  
" Wenigstens habt ihr mir gerade mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, als eure Gemahlin von sich behaupten kann.", murmelte sie.  
Allein für diesen Satz verdiente Azarni eine weitere Strafe. Doch Sesshomaru ließ es dabei bewenden. Es gab noch ein weiteres Anliegen. Deshalb drehte er sich an der Tür noch einmal um und sagte warnend:" In Zukunft wirst du meine Gemahlin mit Respekt behandeln. Solltest du sie noch einmal belügen, verspotten oder sie auch nur auf irgendeine Art verleumden, musst du den Preis zahlen. Wenn ihr ein Haar gekrümmt wird, sie krank wird oder man sie versucht zu töten werde ich dich hinrichten lassen."  
Der Lord verschwand danach genau so schnell, wie er kam.  
Zurück blieb eine wütende Hofdame, beinahe den Tränen nah. Die Verletzungen würden sicherlich nicht einmal einen Tag brauchen, um zu heilen. Viel schlimmer wurde ihr Stolz verletzt. Ganz besonders, da sie noch seine letzten Worte draußen vor der Tür zu einem Diener hörte:" Bereitet ein Bad vor, ich muss mir den Schmutz abwaschen."

Da Sesshomaru bezweckte, dass der Vorfall im ganzen Schloss bekannt wurde und somit Azarnis Lügen, erreichte die Sache auch Saira. Die geschwätzige Dienerin von der Mariko die Neuigkeiten hatte kannte nicht alle Details. Deshalb war es auch kein Wunder, das die menschliche Fürstin nun im Glauben war, das ihr Gemahl Azarni beschlief. Allein der Umstand das sich Sesshomaru im Gemach dieser Hofdame befand weckte ihren Zorn. Aufgebracht ging Saira in ihrem Gemach hin und her. Plötzlich sagte sie:" Wie kann er es wagen? Dieser Bastard soll nur hereinkommen dann werde ich..", mit diesen Worten blieb sie direkt vor einer Vase stehen und nahm sie in die Hand.  
" Was wirst du verehrte Gemahlin?", erklang Sesshomarus neutrale Stimme an der Tür.  
Die Menschenfrau fluchte innerlich. Wie konnte der Lord nur so leise sein.  
Der Hundedämon ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und blieb an der Dienerin hängen." Verschwinde!", befahl er.  
Mariko beeilte sich, den Raum zu verlassen. Nicht nur die Stimme des Fürsten war von Kälte geprägt auch dessen dämonische Energie war höher als gewohnt.

Kaum hatte die braunhaarige Hundedämonin den Raum verlassen, ging Sesshomaru einige Schritte auf Saira zu und wartete mit leicht gehobener Augenbraue auf die Antwort.  
" Dir diese Vase an den Kopf werfen.", kam es auch sofort von seiner Gefährtin. Doch sie tat es nicht, sondern stellte sie behutsam an ihren alten Platz.  
Diesmal mit viel leiserer Stimme tadelte Sesshomaru:" Es ziemt sich nicht für eine Fürstin, die Beherrschung zu verlieren."

Die menschliche Fürstin bedachte den Lord mit einem finsteren Blick:" Und es ziemt sich nicht für einen Gemahl seine Konkubine zu beschlafen, wenn das halbe Schloss mithört."  
Die Augen des Fürsten schmälerten sich. Es lag zwar in seiner Absicht Azarni bloßzustellen, doch weshalb störte es ihn das seine Gemahlin darunter litt. Das Ziel war doch nur ein Exempel zustatuierten, damit sich keine andere Youkai so etwas herausnehmen würde. Deshalb trat er jetzt zu Saira, hob eine Hand und spielte unbewusst mit einer Locke ihres braunen Haares. Dann sah er in die blauen Augen und streifte mit dem Rücken seines Zeigefingers über die Wange der Fürstin, während er ihr erklärte:" Ich habe sie nicht beschlafen. Ihr Verhalten dir gegenüber war unverzeihlich und bedurfte deshalb einer Strafe. Wenn ich so etwas durchgehen lasse, verliere ich an Ansehen und Respekt bei den Untergebenen."  
Lange erwiderte Saira den Blick. Immer wieder stellte sie fest, wie sehr sie diese goldenen Augen mochte, wenn dieser warme Schimmer darin lag:" Ich verstehe.", antwortete sie ihren Gemahl. Zum Teil geschah es auch wegen ihr. Dankbarkeit und ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer beherrschten Saira.

Plötzlich verflog der kurze Zauber. Die Hand verschwand von ihrem Gesicht, hinterließ nur eine leichte Wärme und ein angenehm kribbelndes Gefühl.  
Danach wandte sich Sesshomaru ab. " Das ändert aber nicht unser Verhältnis. Ich habe nach wie vor nicht die Absicht mit dir das Lager zuteilen."  
Noch bevor er die Tür erreichte, hatte die Gleichgültigkeit wieder von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Selbst die Enttäuschung die in den Augen von Saira flackerte ließ ihn kalt.  
" Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich nehme ein Bad, um diesen stinkenden Geruch nach Dirne loszuwerden."  
" Darf ich dir dabei Gesellschaft leisten?", bat Saira, ihre Stimme klang dabei sanft und in einem verheißungsvollen Ton.  
Ohne sich umzudrehen, äußerte der Youkai: "Ich bade allein." Täuschte sich die junge Frau oder schwang ein Hauch von Bedauern mit. Dennoch, eine Kleinigkeit fiel ihr auf. Sesshomaru hatte bereits einen Moment länger gezögert bis seine Antwort kam als bei früheren Bitten seiner Fürstin.  
Draußen vor der Tür atmete der Lord tief ein. Sehr zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war er Nahe dran gewesen Sairas Angebot anzunehmen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie kurz vorher nicht berühren dürfen. Die Nähe seiner Gemahlin, ihr betörender Duft wurde immer schwerer zu ertragen, ohne ihr einen Kuss zu rauben. Diese einladenden Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Nein das durfte niemals geschehen, diesen Triumph würde er seinen Vater nicht gönnen.

7. Kapitel - Annäherung

Saira beginnt, einige ihrer Ideen umzusetzen.


End file.
